Naruto Uzumaki, The Red Dragon Emperor
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Summary

**Summary:**

After being banished and betrayed by most people he cares about, Naruto Uzumaki wander through the world, until he comes across a new jutsu that sends a being into a new world. Using the jutsu on himself, Naruto traveled through time and space. Arriving in a new world where the former blonde shinobi trains while traveling unfamiliar continents until he comes across something or better someone. Meeting new people. Making friends and finding comrades to care for, Naruto was happy with his new life.

Many years later, in his former world. The Leaf Village is in a war which they are on the edge of losing. They need Uzumaki Naruto back, their hero, but what happens when he doesn't want to help those who betrayed him, hated him and blamed him for all the wrongdoing of the Village hidden in the Leaf.

How will this play out?

* * *

 **AU.** **OOC/OP-Naruto x Harem. Devil Dragon hybrid-Naruto. Boosted Gear/Shirou Emiya-Naruto.**

 **Banishing Konoha sans a few. Minato. Kushina. Naruko. Menma. Jiraiya. Kakashi. Sasuke. Sakura.**

* * *

 **Naruto Harem: Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima. Kuroka. Yasaka. Grayfia Lucifuge. Sona Sitri. Serafall Leviathan. Asia Argento. Xenovia Quarta. Irina Shidou. Rossweisse. Coriana Andrealphus. Ophis. Tiamat.** **Valerie Tepes. Jeanne. Tsubasa Yura. Seekvaira Agares. Koneko Toujou. Ravel Phenex. Le Fay Pendragon. (Two or Three more from Naruto world)**

 **Other Pairings will TBA soon enough**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Play** **Locked Within the Crystal Ball by Blackmore's Night**_

 _"Demon!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"I hope you die for your sins."_

 _"Die and go to Hell!"_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki you are banished for harming Sasuke Uchiha and will be killed on site if you step back into this village, demon."_

 _"Why did I ever love you, monster."_

 _"YOU BAKA! YOU HURT MY SASUKE-KUN! I HOPE YOU DIE, YOU FOX DEMON!"_

 _"You are a failure and worthless piece of trash."_

 _"Why did I ever train a Demon like you. I hope you die in a hole like the piece of shit you all."_

 _"You are a failure. You have been disowned. No one will ever love a demon like you, freak."_

* * *

 _"Please forgive her and me, Naruto. We tried everything and hope you find peace outside the village, little brother."_

 _"Be safe my little brother."_

 _"Fine peace and never let anyone control to be their weapon. Live for your sake and find peace."_

 _"I know that I can't ask you to forgive everyone and thing that has happened to you but know this. No matter, I will love you as my son, Naru-kun."_

* * *

A pair of eyes snapped open from having a nightmare of his past again and shout his upper body upwards. Sweat covered his body and breathed very hard of the dreams of his past. While nightmares came, only a few moments of that dream were one of the happy moments he found heart taken and what his past life had back then.

This was a nineteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, the former ninja of the Leaf Village and now something else. He had blonde hair that sparked golden dust and two different color eyes. The left ocean blue and right forest green. He had three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks that were faded, being light scares that can be seen sometimes in the light. He wore black shorts and wear no shirts, having the upper body of a train swimmer and warrior. Some scars were on his body that reminds of some bad or good moments of his past life, but the main one was the scare of his chest to where his heart was at.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead with his right hand and shook his head, forgetting the dream he just had and moved on. It's been a long time since he dreamed the day of his banishment and wonder why he was having that dream after so long. It can mean anything, but he will leave it be and not focus on his past.

"Naru-kun why are you up? Its still early," A woman spoke with a tried groan leaving her lips.

Naruto turns his head towards the woman that slept with him in bed and naked as the day she was born. She is a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair, white skin, and blue-green eyes. This woman was Rias Gremory, his Devil King and one of his girlfriends. The blonde-haired teen had saved her during a Rating Game between her and asshole Phenex and both grow to love one another through their travels together.

"Nothing is wrong Rias-chan. Just a dream nothing more," Naruto replied while taking some deep breaths to calm himself.

Rias saw pass it and noticed that her Pawn/boyfriend was sweating for another night nightmare. This won't be the first nor the last time he had a nightmare of his past. She frowned a little, knowing what dream he had and what day it is.

"Another nightmare again, Naru-kun?" Rias asked as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

Naruto didn't spoke but moved his arms around his girlfriend's waist and held her close to him. Rias placed her arms around her boyfriend's neck and held him close to her. Two Devils held the other with care and love, not letting the other go.

"Yeah, but it was just a dream," Naruto replied as he moved his right up and down on his girlfriend's back.

"Naru-kun, you know that today is that _day_. The day that you were banished and betrayed by some of the people in your past life," Rias said with sadness and concern in her voice while rubbing her right hand on her boyfriend's scar on his chest.

Naruto knows what Rias was talking about and was no surprise that she will ask. The crimson-haired woman and the other girls know all about the blonde's past and hardships he went through to his every day. The blonde smiled at his girlfriend on how much she cared about him and cupped her chin with his right hand, having her look deep into his eyes.

"I know what today is and don't care about it. If that didn't' happen, then I would never have met you or the other girls, Rias-chan. I'm happy with my life and love you very much," Naruto said with care and love his voice with a warm smile on his face that caused his girlfriend to blush and smile back.

Rias was touched with a warm smile on her face as she then moved forward to kiss and Naruto answer by leaning forward as well to kiss his crimson girlfriend. The two Devils locked their lips in a heated kiss with their tongues battling for dominance but was in the blonde favor and caused the crimson-haired woman to moan as she was being dominated by her boyfriend. For the need of air, the two Devils separated with worn out sight and smiled at each other.

"I love you my Crimson Rose," Naruto said with a warm smile as he held his girlfriend close to him and started to fall back into bed with his King in his arms.

"I love you too my Maelstrom Dragon," Rias said with a warm smile as she rests on top of her boyfriend and rubbed her cheeks against his before falling back to sleep.

The two Devils went back to sleep until the first light of morning came by and another day was coming along for them.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

As Naruto woke up first, took a shower and made his way towards the kitchen to cook breakfast for his girls. Yes, girls, meaning he has a harem and was fine with it like the girls were fine with sharing. Since the blonde haired young man was Devil/Dragon hybrid it made understandable and easy for him to have more than one mate. Dragons are known to have more than one mate and were well known for some Devils to have a harem. So, no trouble what so ever.

How did Naruto Uzumaki, the former ninja from the Leaf Village came to this new world and become more than a normal human being? Well let's go in-depth with that, shall we?

It started when Naruto was banished from the Leaf Village and started to lone travels until he came across his Uzumaki home village. He found many things and most hit the blonde very hard. He learned that the person he saw as grandfather lied to him about his family line and what the Leaf Village had done. The village allowed the Uzumaki Clan to be wiped out due to them being afraid and wanted power for themselves. This anger the blonde but pushed aside when he found something that was the key to a new life.

The blonde founded an old scroll that showed how to do a powerful jutsu that can send a person to a new world. It was a long shot and will need the ultimate offering, being all his chakra and the Tailed Beast that was sealed inside of him. The Nine-Tailed Beast allowed it and return he will give his host new powers to help in the world he will be going. It saddens Naruto that his only friend will be gone afterward but was happy he had a friend and know he will always be at his side no matter what.

The Nine-Tailed Beast or Kurama give all his chakra and started to transform his host into a being that can hold something powerful and will heal his wounds from harm. Naruto then used the teleportation jutsu and teleported himself into a new world. The blonde-haired teen has been this new world for six years and those years were greatest he ever felt.

Soon enough those six years lead Naruto to encounter a group of Devils and later joined in a peerage as Rias's only Pawn that holds all eight pieces, being six mutated and two normal ones. The blonde fought many dangers with his new friends. He is also the next Red Dragon Emperor and the wielder of Booster Gear with Ddragi sealed inside. The Welsh Dragon was a great friend to the blonde and cares about him.

Naruto becomes a dragon by giving his heart to Ddragi during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser which earn many abilities afterward. He brought peace to different factions, gained some girls along the way, became a High-Class Devil with his own peerage and enjoy this new life he loved so much. Sure, he trains and fights little with his best friends/rivals, but now he was in the era of peace and enjoys to his heart enjoyment. He has everything he ever wanted and won't give it away for anything.

The blonde-haired teen thoughts were cut off when someone hugged from behind and felt something soft on his back, causing him to blush a little and smiled at how was behind him. He saw a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and held the hands together with his right hand.

The woman behind Naruto was Akeno Himejima, Queen Piece of Rias Gremory and another girlfriend of the blonde-haired teen. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Naruto had helped Akeno to overcome her past and fix things between her and her father. It was hard but worked out between father and daughter. The blonde-haired teen smiled at his girlfriend and started to greet her.

"Hello Akeno-chan," Naruto greeted his other girlfriend as he used his left hand to get the things he needs to cook for breakfast while his right held two hands together.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Akeno greeted back to her boyfriend as she rubbed her cheeks on the left side of the blonde's neck.

"I see you are out and about. Are the others awake, Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked while getting plates and food out for cooking breakfast.

"Yep, they should be coming downstairs for breakfast very soon. Also, I'm sad that you had Rias to sleep with and help you today," Akeno said with a fake pout and closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled and said, "I understand, Akeno-chan and well make it up to you and other girls for some dates in town today."

"Really?" Akeno asked.

"Yep and I have time to spend with my girls for the day, Akeno-chan," Naruto replied as he rubbed his fingers on Akeno's with a smile on his face.

He planned on taking his girlfriends around for a couple things for the house and go on dates throughout the whole day. He may not today for what happened to him years ago, but the blonde-haired teen will move past that to focus on the now and enjoy the day with his girls.

Akeno giggled and said, "I look forward to that, Naruto-kun and I love you my Dragon Prince."

"I love you too my Priestess of Thunder and Light," Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

Akeno then moved her head closer her boyfriend's face. Naruto smiled at this and turn his head towards his girlfriend to capture her lips, starting a heated kiss of dominance and moaned as they battle with their tongues. The heated and hearted kiss keeps on going, two kept on trying to dominate the other, but the blonde dominated and caused his girlfriend to moan.

In the need of air, Naruto and Akeno separated with a warm smile and blush on their faces while holding each other in a warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while before working together to cook breakfast for their fellow peerage members and others that live at the house to start the day off.

Soon enough the others showed up for breakfast and get ready for Saturday. Naruto and Rias's peerage came down for breakfast while talking over some things that will be happening today. Like the blonde-haired teen going on dates with his girls, getting a few things for the house, some training to be in shape, and relax for the day since it was a Saturday.

Rias's peerage had Akeno has her Queen and almost a full set. Her Bishops are Asia Argento, a former nun and one of Naruto's girlfriends and Gasper Vladi, a cross-dressing male Dhampir, a half-Vampire half-human with the ability to stop time and a friend to the blonde-haired teen. Asia is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears her former main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents. Naruto had saved her from a group rouge Fallen Angels and was her first friend before they went into a relationship.

Gasper is an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears. He wears some dresses but wore some male clothes once and while. Naruto had helped the scared vampire to overcome his fears and become strong for his King. He looks up to blonde has an older brother figure and role mole.

Rias's only Rook is Koneko Toujou, a Nekomata and one of Naruto's girlfriends. She is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes with a pair what cat ears and tail. Her only Knight is Yuuto Kiba, wielder of Sword Birth, Blade Blacksmith, few Demon Swords and one of Naruto's best friends. He is a handsome young man with short blond hair, bluish gray and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears a nice white shirt with a black tie and black dress pants with a pair of brown shoes. Her only Pawn is Naruto Uzumaki, a Dragon-Devil hybrid, and boyfriend to his King.

Naruto's peerage has a great number of members and all of them are his girlfriends. His Queen is Valerie Tepes, female Dhampir, a half-Vampire half-human that has a powerful Sacred Gear, best/childhood friends to Gasper and one of the blonde's girlfriends. She is a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes. She wears a purple dress, white leggings, and dress shoes. Naruto had held and saved her from death when the Khaos Brigade and Hero Faction attacked the Vampire Factions. He even helped her to be with her childhood friend which asked her savior if he could make her a Devil and he did as they last started to go into a relationship.

Naruto's Bishops are Kuroka, a former SS-Class Stray Devil, Nekomata and older sister of Koneko and Coriana Andrealphus, a Devil from one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars, which held the rank of Marquis. Kuroka is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wears a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts. Naruto had fought the former Stray Devil once which that made question her reason to become Stray and wonders. He found out and vowed to help in any way. They later met when the blonde-haired teen her help to save his King and ask her why she killed her former King. They met a couple times to the point that the blonde-haired teen helps her, and her little sister becomes sisters again and later the two grown into a relationship.

Coriana is a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair; red eyes and wears a business suit. Naruto first met during Rating Game match between Rias and Sairaorg and they were the first match of the whole game. The first match was odd for to say and caused the blonde-haired teen to take back when the red-eyed Bishop stripped and started to tease him to the point he used a low power Dragon Shot to end the first match. After that, the two met a couple of times later in the Underworld as friends before they started to date. The blonde-haired teen trades his unused Mutated Bishop Piece to the Bael and he agreed to the deal while promising his best friend/rival that he will take off the new member of his peerage.

Naruto's Rooks are Rossweisse, a former bodyguard for Odin and a Civics Teacher at Kuoh Academy and Tsubasa Yura, a member of the Student Council. Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. She wears a simple business suit and skirt when teaching at the school. When she is not at work, she often wears cheap, plain jerseys. Naruto had helped the white-haired woman when she was fire by the Norse God and over time the two gained feelings towards each other. The blonde-haired teen protected her when Euclid wanted her for himself and the Red Dragon Emperor vowed to be at her side no matter, starting the two to have their feelings open for each other and started a relationship.

Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and wears boy clothes, but at school wears her girls uniform. She once a Rook Piece for Sona Sitri before becoming Naruto's Rook by trade. It was hard at first and the Sitri Heiress didn't want a try but changed her mind and allowed it with the promise that she will under great care. The blonde-haired teen agreed and two grow into a relationship.

Naruto's Knights are Jeanne, a former member of the Hero Faction, carries the spirit of the Maiden Orleans, Joan of Arc, and wielder of Blade Blacksmith and Xenovia Quarta, a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal and Excalibur Destruction. Naruto had first Jeanne when visiting Kyoto before fighting each other and the blonde-haired teen saved when a member of the Hero Faction tried to kill her for failing. This caused the maiden to develop feelings for a savior and later joined him to help defeat the Hero Faction in Kyoto. She later joined the blonde-haired teen as his Knight and later the two went into a relationship.

Xenovia was once a member of the Church sent to find the other Excalibur swords with her friend by her side and later became a Devil after learning God's death as Rias's Knight. She was very touched with Naruto's will to never give up, kinds for others, and cared about others more than himself. This made the blue haired knight grow feelings for the blonde-haired teen to the point that she wants to have kids with him, but he put it on hold and want to start off slow which she agreed. They later go into a relationship and had her became his Knight.

Naruto has no Pawns yet but gained two new pieces and were called Special Pieces, being Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of the Phoenix Clan and manager for his light novels series and Grayfia Lucifuge, head Maid of the Gremory Clan, known as Strongest Queen and Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation of Mikoto Gremory (nee Uchiha). Ravel is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front and at school wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie, a red skirt as well as a purple cape along with a blue satchel on her waist.

Ravel had feelings for the Red Dragon Emperor during the Rating Game on how he fought for his King and saw him as her hero that will protect the ones he cares during her childhood by her mother. When she became his manager for his books and two grown feelings for each other to the point of starting their relationship.

Grayfia Lucifuge is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Grayfia first me Naruto when her and Mikoto went to stop Rias from having sex with Issei to breath off her engagement, but to their shock, they found the two seating on the sofa and talked about what was going on from a window. The white-haired maid was taken back by the blonde-haired teen kindness for others, training to get stronger to protect others than himself and wonders what path he will walk. They met some other times to the point they talked to each other as they later grow feelings for other and started a relationship.

While having a peerage, Naruto also has familiars and a magician pact. His familiars are Tiamat, a female Dragon and the only female among the Five Great Dragon Kings, knowing the Blue Dragon and Chaos Karma Dragon and Fenrir, the first son of Loki and former member of the Khaos Brigade. Tiamat has a pale blue western dragon form but is in her human form now. She is a beautiful woman with straight long beautiful, pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty, as well as possessing an extremely powerful dragon aura within her body. She wears a navy-blue kimono and dress hills.

Tiamat had met Naruto when he was looking for a familiar and she blamed him for what Ddraig had done when borrowed her treasure. Instead of fighting the dragon, the blonde-haired teen vowed to help her find her treasure and not allow any other Devils to take her as their familiars. This shocked the dragon's heart and allowed the Red Dragon Emperor to make her his familiar. She grew feelings for the blonde for his kindness and fights to protect the ones he cares. The Blue and Red Dragon's feelings grown to the point that they started a relationship.

Fenrir has greyish blue fur and had tow big yellow horns coming out of his shoulders. He can stand about 10 meters tall, but now is the size of a normal wolf and was now sleeping on the sofa like a dog would. Naruto had fought the God-Devouring Wolf during the battle against Loki and saw something within the wolf. He saw not a mindless creature to the only kill, but a being that has a will to live. The blonde-haired teen allowed his best friend/rival's team, Vali Team, to take the wolf before he promised the wolf that he will free and give him freedom one day. Later, he did, and the wolf was happy to have a new master that was kind to him.

Naruto's magician pact was with Le Fay Pendragon, a witch who is a descendant of Morgan le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur, and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon. She is a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

Naruto had met Le Fay during the battle in Kyoto against the Hero Faction and she saved him from falling into the river. They met a couple more times and later she and Kuroka moved into his house to live in for a while. The black haired neko wanted the blonde to make the witch has his magician but couldn't due to their past work with the Khaos Brigade. Later, the Red Dragon Emperor gained pardons for Vali and his team when the DxD Team was formed, and the witch became his Contracted Magician to her happiness. She develops feelings for the blonde-haired teen and they later started a relationship.

While having two peerage of Devils, there are other beings that live with them and are Naruto's girlfriends, but are busy with some things and won't be here in the morning. However, they will show up later in the day to the blonde's happiness. As the two groups of Devils enjoyed their breakfast and had some talks about what their day was going to be.

"Naru-kun do have some jobs?" Rias asked, meaning the Devils jobs.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Nope, I put my peerage and my jobs on hold since today is Saturday and want to spend time with my girls for the day, Rias-chan."

This got the girls attention and wonder what their boyfriend has in mind while Fenrir, Yuuto, and Gasper wonder what their friend has in mind for his girls. It could be anything but only will have to see it for themselves.

"I see and who will be going with your first, Naru-kun?" Rias asked as she leans on to her boyfriend's right side.

Before Naruto could answered, Akeno had leaned up to her boyfriend's left side.

"It's me, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked while rubbing her cheeks against her boyfriend's.

This got Rias to upset and glared at her friend/Queen as she started to held Naruto close to her by putting his right arm in between her breast. This caused the blonde-haired teen to blush a little and soon deepen when Akeno did the same for his left arm with glare of her own towards her King. Sparks fly out of the two girl's eyes as they glared at other and while the others watching sighed deeply at this. While they may be friends, maybe sisters even, they sometimes will fight for the blonde's favor. It was not new to anyone and will stop soon enough.

"Enough Rias-chan, Akeno-chan," Naruto called out, getting the two to stop fighting and listen to him.

Rias and Akeno stopped their glaring and listen for their boyfriend has to say while not letting him go.

"Rias-chan will go first then Akeno-chan is next and after that the other girls can pick who goes next. How dose that sound?" Naruto asked with a smirk growing on his face and had got the two girls to think.

"Fine Naru-kun, but where are we going to go?" Rias asked, wondering what her boyfriend has in mind.

Naruto grinned as he placed his right with his pointer finger on his lips and said, "Its' a secret. No spoilers, my Crimson Rose."

"Not even for me, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as she rubbed her cheeks against her boyfriend's.

"Nope, Akeno-chan. You need to wait," Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

Akeno pouted a little but smiled when the blonde-haired teen rubbed her legs and caused her to smile. Rias smiled as she was being rubbing by the legs and both girls were enjoying themselves. The two girls enjoyed the moment and look forward to what their boyfriend has in mind. The other girls wish the same but were on the other side of the table to have no hugs or being up close to their boyfriend. They understand that their boyfriend will give them love. He always spends times with his girls and puts his own needs aside for others.

Then all sudden Naruto's eyes snapped towards the clock and just remembered something important.

"Hey Yuuto, do you have to pick up Tsubaki around 11:00 AM for a movie?" Naruto asked, causing his friend to look at the clock.

Yuuto saw the time was 9:00 AM and had some time, but it never hurts to be ready.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for remind me, Naruto. I should get ready," Yuuto reposed as he got up from his seat to put his dishes away.

Tsubaki Shinra is the Queen Piece of Sona Sitri and has been dating the blonde-haired knight for some time now. Naruto had got them together while he was hanging out with Akeno and started to be a double date, but in their words just friends hanging out. The rest ended up with the Queen and Knight going out on some dates as friends and maybe see where it comes, but some can tell where it might end up in.

"Oh, that's right. Yuuto where are going for your and Tsubaki date?" Asia asked, wondering what her friend has in mind for a date.

Yuuto thought for moment and said, "Tsubaki has been thinking on watching the new movie call, Frozen, for some reason, and I heard it was good movie to watch from fans."

"It is a good move to watch. Naruto-kun had taken me, Ravel, Asia, and Le Fay to that movie last week. You and Tsubaki will enjoy the movie," Koneko said as she ate more chocolate chip pancakes and had some chocolate on her face.

Kuroka giggled at her little sister as she used a napkin to clean her cheeks. The white haired neko allowed that before going back for more pancakes. Ravel, Asia, and Le Fay nodded their heads in agreement, remembering the movie they watched last week with the blonde-haired teen.

Naruto chucked a little and said, "Yes it was a great movie to watch. You and Tsubaki will have a great time."

"Thanks Naruto and I will have a great time with Tsubaki. I wish the same too you as well," Yuuto said with a smile on his face and bowed a little with his head before going to his room to get ready.

Naruto smiled at his friend and wished him to luck in his date for the evening. He will also be going on some dates as well and was fine with that. He never thought on having a harem, but he loved his girls and they loved him for who is he. He was happily and will stay happily for his date with his Crimson Rose for part of the morning before Priestess of Thunder and the other girls for the evening. While today may have remind of him of past, he will move on from that and enjoy his life to fullest as the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

 **Unnamed Location**

"So? This is where the brat may his escape. What shit place. It doesn't matter. He will come no what he says," A white haired old pervert fog as eh walked out of the woods with some ninja behind for their target.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **King: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Queen: Valerie Tepes (Mutated)**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (Mutated) and Coriana Andrealphus**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse (Mutated) and Tsubasa Yura**

 **Knights: Jeanne (Mutated) and Xenovia Quarta (Mutated)**

 **Pawns: None**

 **Special Piece (Bishop-Manager): Ravel Phenex**

 **Special Piece (Queen-Maid): Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Familiars: Tiamat and Fenrir**

 **Magician Pact: Le Fay Pendragon**


	3. Chapter 1: Date and Past Comes Back

**Chapter 1: Date and Past comes back**

* * *

 **AN: Now before we start, I will say a few things like; I don't own anything or one, but the story I created and future OCs that will be coming that were inspired from other factions. Also, if someone is talking about my grammar or typos, then I know, and no one is perfect.**

 **One more word to say to everyone, 'Awesome!'. So many reviews, favorites, followers in just one chapter. Wow, that's cool and makes me more into this story. Also, if someone is wondering or have told me about adding flashbacks, then have no fear. I will have chapters later that will be flashbacks of Naruto's past or have them in a chapter to help explain a few things. So just wait and enjoy the next chapter ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

We soon see our favorite couple, Naruto and Rias walking around the Kuoh Town shopping area with a smile on their faces as they held each other's hands with care and interlocking their fingers together. The blonde-haired teen wears an orange black jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and white spot shoes. The crimson-haired woman wears a pink shirt that hugged her body figure, blue jeans, and dress shoes for women. The two Devils were very happy to enjoy their moment together and kept their walk around town for some things for house or themselves.

Then all the sudden a yellow blur dashed past the streets and towards the couple, getting their attention to look at the bur before noticing who was coming at them. Before Naruto or Rias could say a thing, the blonde-haired teen was soon jumped by the blur and soon hugged into the ground by a little girl. This little one was Kunou, a nine-tailed fox who is the daughter of Yasaka and step of Naruto. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. If she was in a Youkai area or someone who is a Devil that can see that she has nine golden fox tails and matching ears.

Naruto hugged his foster daughter and said, "Kunou-chan you miss me."

"Yes, I did Tou-san! Kaa-san promised that we can visit you and maybe more in!" Kunou answered happily as she hugged her father figure closer to her.

Naruto patted his daughter's head as he stood up on his feet with Kunou in his arms and smiled to see her again. Rias smiled at the scene between them and was little jealous. She always wanted to have a child with the man she loves like the other girls, but they are still in college or most in high school. The blonde-haired teen was so great with kids and one dreams of having his own family, but not now and maybe sometime later. No need to rush, they have time but moving on.

Naruto, Rias, and Kunou soon saw someone that was running towards them and smiled at who was coming towards them. This woman was the mother of Kunou and another girlfriend of Naruto, Yasaka. She is a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that end in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She wears a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono features a white interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts.

Naruto, Rias, and the others meet the two foxes during their school trip to Kyoto to find things in trouble with the Hero Faction. At first, Kunou thought that the Devils and their friends had taken her mother but was wrong and said her apologies while asking for help to find her mother. Being a kind-hearted man, Naruto vowed to help her and fought to save her mother. He did and got mother and daughter to be together again while using fixing the damages to the point that allowed Yasaka to not say at Kyoto and be free like to wander outside of her home if she wants.

During New Year's, Naruto meets Yasaka and Kunou while enjoying his new year's. They talked to each other and spend time together as a family would to the point that the little girl even called the blonde-haired teen father. He smiled and was happy to be a father figure for Kunou. Later the fox and dragon grew feelings for each other. Now we are up to date, let's get back to the story.

"Kunou please stay by me next time. I know you are happy to see Naru-kun again, but let's not get your kimono dirty or yourself for today," Yasaka said as she finally made to the group and saw her daughter in the blonde's arms.

"Couldn't help it, Kaa-san. I just wanted to see Tou-san for so long and maybe move in," Kunou said with a fake pout, but changed when Naruto started left up in the air and placed on his shoulders, causing her to giggle and smiled happily.

"I know you miss me Kunou-chan, but listen to your mother okay? You will have time to spend time with me and your mother," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he kept his foster daughter on his shoulders.

"Okay Tou-san," Kunou agreed as she hugged her father's head while sniffing his hair and loved his kind scent of a father would have.

Yasaka smiled at this scene and said, "Oh Naru-kun I happen to come across Irina and she told that she will be coming home very soon."

"Irina-chan is already done? I thought she won't be until a few more days, but that's fine and will be great to see her again," Naruto said, being taken back and was happy while keeping the happy fox on his shoulders.

"Yep and will be at the house she says. I see that you and Rias are enjoying today. Do you mind if Kunou tags along, Naru-kun?" Yasaka asked, knowing that she needs something for herself and daughter to live here in Kuoh.

Rias was a little upset and against the idea, since they were on a date and just ran up to the two foxes, but she stopped when Naruto looked at with a warm smiled that says, 'It will be okay'. She sighed with a smile on face while she may be against it but was fine with and they could use more.

"I see no harm in that. If Naru-kun says its fine, then let go. We have few more stops to make before going back home. I think there are a few places down the street that can help you with your living space, Yasaka," Rias offered as she held Naruto's right hand before interlocking the fingers once again.

"Yep it will fun and I know playground where I can take Kunou-chan to play at while you girls look around," Naruto said with a smile while having his foster daughter screaming happily to play at a playground.

"Thank you, Rias, Naru-kun," Yasaka said with a warm smile as she took her boyfriend's left hand and started to walk towards the shopping area.

As the happy group walks towards the shopping to shop and let little girl play at the playgrounds with her father, someone was watching them and was heart taken now. A pair of red ruby eyes watched the whole scene between Naruto and three girls, causing a smile to form upon her face. She hid in the shadows watching the group played and shopped like a normal family would do and caused her to be happy for her little brother. While she may not be talking to him, not yet at least, she prayed and hoped that she will. That was her promise. That was Kurenai promise to her little brother as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and return to base camp alone, not knowing that the group saw her at that moment.

"Naru-kun did you saw that ninja?" Rias asked with her eyes narrowed, knowing what she saw and who the ninja might be.

"I did Rias-chan. I can't tell who it was, but I have feeling that we are going to have some unwanted guest," Naruto replied with his eyes narrowed.

Yasaka got Kunou in her arms as her daughter hugged her, being safe in her mother's arms and understand what her father figure had seen.

"So much for a family moment. Should we head home now, Naru-kun?" Yasaka asked as she held her daughter close to her and Kunou wrapped her arms around her mother's neck to be safe.

All girls from Naruto's harem all know about their boyfriend's past and what hardship he went through. Kunou might not know, but she could tell that bad people had hurt her father when he was young and was upset about that. The blonde-haired teen was the caring and kindness person around while he may train and fight, but he still had a kind heart for others than himself.

"Yes, I have feeling that today is going to be long and headache afterward," Naruto answered with a sigh leaving his lips and know what was ahead.

Rias and Yasaka nodded their head, understanding what was coming and will be there for the man they love. The fox ruler was not going to have her daughter in this miss and will put her in a room until everything was done. After checking if no humans were around or saw them from afar, the crimson-haired heiress used a red magic circle to teleport them back to the house and be ready for the unwanted guest.

Within a red flash of magic energy, the group was back at the house and surprised the ones that were still there. Naruto wanted to spend time with his girls today, but it seems he will have to put it on hold for now and will make it up to them. The ones that were in the house were Akeno, Grayfia, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Tiamat, and Fenrir. They were taken back on how the blonde-haired teen was back with Yasaka and Kunou. They figure she and her daughter will come, but not this soon and have a feeling that something was up.

"Naruto-kun what's going on? Why are here early?" Akeno asked, speaking for everyone and wonder.

Before Naruto could speak, all the sudden wolf-like glow was heard and got everyone's attention to look at Fenrir. He started to glow with an angry look on his face and narrowed his eyes angrily from scenting some shitheads outside of the house. The Devils, Dragon, and Fox started to scent charka all the sudden and narrowed their eyes at the door, knowing who was here and what was coming towards them.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked, making sure where was everyone before he faces his past and not caused some unwanted damage to someone.

"They are going out shopping for some clothes, food, and exacta, Naruto-kun. I think they will back within the next hour or so," Grayfia reviled as she got herself ready in case things get of hand.

Rossweisse sighed, knowing what was coming next and said, "I will place the barrier when the unwanted guest shows up, Naruto-kun. Better safe and sorry."

"Good. I rather not have them or anyone here now," Naruto said while closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and ready scenes who was here at the door of his house.

"It's them, right? The ninjas from the Leaf Village you told us about?" Yasaka asked as she held her daughter even safer in her arms.

Naruto nodded his head in answered and said, "Yes and please take Kunou-chan upstairs to a guest room, Yasaka-chan."

Yasaka nodded her head in understanding and walked upstairs with her daughter in arms. Naruto didn't want the fools to know about his foster daughter. There was no telling what will happen if they find out and he will make sure they will never touch her.

Fenrir was about to walk towards the door and scared the shit of the unwanted guest but was held back by Tiamat who shook her head and said, "We will wait for when its time, Fenrir. Naruto-kun needs to face past first before we show them how weak they are first and then make them pay with their mistakes."

The wolf nodded his head, but still narrowed his eyes and glowed at the door. Naruto walked towards his wolf familiar and started to pat him on the head, having him calm down first.

"Easy," Naruto spoke within a commanding tone of voice and caused Fenrir to stand down until orders told him otherwise.

Grayfia walked towards the door and waited for her King to tell her to open the door for their so-called guest. Fenrir walks back to the sofa to lay down and closed his eyes, playing asleep while hiding a smirk on his lips and will wait for his master to order him to attack. Naruto took his seat on the main sofa with Rias and Akeno by his side to help him relax and be at his side no matter what. Ravel started to get some tea and snacks out for the guest, the evening she doesn't want too and well while spitting in the drinks for the ninjas with no one was looking. Xenovia, Kuroka and Koneko sat down on a sofa that was across their boyfriend's. Tiamat and Rossweisse seat next to the wolf to keep him in line while both got ready in case things go wrong.

It was time for the blonde-haired teen to face apart of his past, but he won't be alone and will face it with the people he loves. Soon enough the maid started to open to show who was here and what ninjas that were in the group, causing the blonde-haired teen to narrow his eyes a little. The group had most people that hated him, being Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Naruko, and Menma while having ones that haven't hurt the blonde-haired teen in anyway are Tenten and Ino. All the ninjas were taken back at their banished ninja and ladies that were with him.

Naruto could tell that three years has passed for them in their world while six years passed for him. It looks like that time was different from two worlds and had a feeling that things are getting bad back in the village if Leaf send ninjas to get him. He wonders why and had feeling he will find out.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Asuma were giggling like the perverts they are and not noticing that they are having stupide look on their face that says, 'perverts here and I am stupid'. They had plans on taking the blonde back to the village whatever he likes or not before passing him aside like the demon he was but put those thoughts aside for the village's sake.

Sasuke glared at the idiot for beating the last time they met while having a lust in his eyes for the girls that are around him, thinking of breaking the blonde apart before fucking the whores in front of him.

Sakura glared at the crimson haired woman for her beauty and big breast while day dreaming on beating them and planed on seducing the once blonde-haired idiot then dump him like a toy before going after her crash like the fangirl she was.

Hinata also glared at the girls that took her _love_ r and plaything while not knowing that girls could see that. She planed on beating the wholes to death before taking her plaything and fuck like demon he is.

Kiba also giggled like pervert with a dog-like look on his face while planning on taking the girls for himself to show who is the _alpha_ and glared at the nekos for smelling like cats all the sudden.

Lee just narrowed his eyes at the blonde-haired teen and not caring that he once helped him to heal his legs. He planed on beating the demon after he was doing helping the village.

Naruko and Menma had nothing but hate for their disowned brother and want to kill him for giving their home village a hard time since he left.

Ino had grown out of her fangirl and was not happy with some of former friends caused harm to the blonde-haired teen. She had grown to care for Naruto but held it back and waited a few more years to see where it goes. Tenten also grown to care for Naruto and wonders if he was happy with his new life. She can tell he was happy with the girls in his life and wonder what their relationship they're in.

"What do you want, Leaf ninjas?" Naruto asked with glare that caused the two white haired perverts to stop their moment and get to work.

Jiraiya was taken back at the glare which caused him to have chill in his spine and sweat to appear on his forehead. He thought that Naruto will still the loveable and use to control idiot but changed by looking into his two different color of eyes and saw not the loveable ninja anymore. He saw a beast that hated them, but he prayed he can changed that.

"Now Naruto that's no way to talk to your godfather," Jiraiya said as he wrapped the sweat off his forehead.

"I think the last time I checked, I have no godfather and you are not him, pervert. Now I will like to know how you find me and why are you here? Also stop looking at my girls like a piece of meat," Naruto reposed with steel in his voice while sending a powerful glare towards Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke.

The scarecrow and dog stopped, but duck ass didn't and kept his lustful glare at Rias and Tiamat. The crimson haired and blue haired women narrowed their eyes at the black-haired pervert for almost killing the man they love and one of the main parts for his pain. Sakura saw this and glared at them for trying to take her Sasuke but didn't noticed that the blonde-haired teen saw this and was close on beating the pink haired bitch into next week if his girls don't it.

Grayfia showed no emotions on her face, but her eyes were narrowed to the point it showed hate and wanted to freeze one the ninjas for causing harm onto the man she loved. Akeno was in the same boat and glared at Hinata for what she had done to the man she lobed while looking forward on using some sadist attacks. Rossweisse narrowed her eyes on the smoker and saw that he was pervert/cheater that should be put in his place like the scum he is.

Ravel narrowed her eyes at Ino with ideas on burning her. Xenovia glared at Tenten and wanted to test her poor swordswoman skills before cutting Lee legs off for beating and saying harsh things to the man she loved. Kuroka and Koneko narrowed their eyes at Kiba for looking at then like he was the alpha and they sure be his whores, but that was not going to work and were close on attacking the dog at any moment. Now let's move on.

"Now, now Naruto. That's no way to talk to your fellow ninjas," Kakashi remarked, but let a girl-like yelp when the Gremory Heiress glared at him.

"Since when you saw Naru-kun as a fellow ninja. Last time I check you banished him for finishing a mission," Rias said with her eyes narrowed at white haired pervert and he backed down.

Fenrir smirked at that while Tiamat smiled on weak the ninjas and patted the wolf to have his tail wagged in contentment.

"Hey bitch stay out of this. This is between the dobe and I. So, stay out of noble affairs like a good bitch before I break him," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah, big breasted bitch. Nobles have the call around. Now be a like good bitch and bow down before us," Menma commented with his own arrogant smirk with her sister nodded with her.

This caused the crimson haired Devil to unleash some part of her power onto the three so-call nobles and she not the only one. The other girls did the same and caused them to sweat very hard on what power they felt. This would have go on more, but Naruto stopped them and let them speak for now that is.

"You three don't deserve to be call nobles and don't give me the crap that you're all this and all that. What you are nothing more than low-live pheasants. And I thought my brother (Riser) was a bigger jackass back then, but I take that back because you three are way more bigger jackasses than him," Ravel said with glare and had some flames sparking out her hands in anger.

"I agree with the fire bird on all accounts," Koneko commented which gained the Phenex to be taken back.

Ravel had surprised look on her face on being called a fire bird and not Kentucky friend chicken for once. Birds and Cats don't get along but will for the boyfriend's sake.

"And why should we listen to some blonde-haired bitch and a flat chested child!" Kiba barked with a prideful smirk on his face.

Sure, Ravel was mad at the comment, but Koneko was even more mad with trick mark on her head and had her older sister to held her back and had look that says, 'Wait and then beat the mutt where it hurts'.

"Be careful what you say next, Leaf ninjas. You are walking on thin ice now and haven't answer my questions. Why you are here, how you found me, and what do you want?" Naruto asked with his narrowed at the white-haired pervert for answers while having the idea he already know but prayed that he was wrong.

Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was not playing around and sweated even more for this change from the once loveable ninja to this cold-hearted man that wants to kill him. He also can tell that the blonde and girls are not normal while starting to notice that they have no charka, making the old pervert worried all the sudden and started to answer the questions.

"We find you by following the travel of your Tailed Beast's charka to the Uzumaki home village and used the jutsu to be teleported in this rotten place with small coats. And our mission is to bring your back home, Naruto," Jiraiya answered finally, getting Naruto and his girls to narrow their eyes a little.

"What home? You mean that shit place of a village that wants me dead for all they care. Last time I check I was banished and will be kill on site if I step back into that hellhole of a village," Naruto informed with his eyes narrowed and was close on striking but was calm down when Rias and Akeno held his hands.

Naruto calm down and started to wonder what coats the ninjas used to get here in this world, but he had a feeling he will find out soon enough.

"Naruto the Council has lifted your banishment to be voided and that means you can become Hokage if you fight for the Leaf once again," Kakashi said with eye smiled and hoped that the blonde will take the bait.

The scarecrow would rather see the demon be killed then become Hokage, but he will put that aside and use a dream to get the blonde on their side once again. However, he was wrong, and something shocked him and other ninjas.

"No scarecrow, I won't fight for some shithole of a village that can't keep their things together nor will be your weapon. And I can't since I am no longer the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox, meaning that I'm free and no longer your weapon anymore," Naruto commented with a smirk and caused the ninjas to be taken of the news.

Many Leaf ninjas were having mix emotions right now and this shocked news crashed them to the core. Naruto was no longer the holder of the Nine Tails and this news have crashed their plans on taking him back. The blonde, his girlfriends and wolf smiled at the ninjas misfortune and could tell that one fo them was going to do something foolish. As if one clue, one of them rushed towards the blonde-haired teen and grabbed him by his shirt, being the scarecrow himself and glared very angry at blonde in front.

"Listen me to you demon scum! You are the Leaf's weapon and will shut the hell up! Now dump the whores and be our weapon!" Kakashi yelled with anger in his voice and had lost his mind at that moment.

Before Jiraiya could do or say anything, something happen that made him, and every ninja fall onto their knees all the sudden. They couldn't breathe, sweated very hard from their foreheads, and their bodies shakes like crazy. The reason for this sudden pain was the Devils, Dragon, and wolf have unleashed their aura and was met for killing, having their eyes narrowed to glare and had different type of aura around them.

Naruto was red draconic aura and his eyes shin brighter, giving a more dragon look to his appearances. Rias was red and black demonic aura that soon became a draconic aura. Akeno was yellow holy and purple demonic aura with lightning magic sparking out of her eyes and hands while becoming draconic aura. Grayfia was silver and blue demonic aura with cold feeling into air that made the ninjas have the chills. Xenovia was yellow holy with some demonic in her aura and was close on summoning one of her Holy Swords. Kuroka was purple with flames in her aura and started to have her cat appearances appeared. Koneko was blue with flames in her eye and started to have her cat appearances appeared. Ravel was flames and orange demonic aura while having winds surrounding the area to make it hard for the fools to breath any clean air.

Tiamat was pure blue draconic that took the sharp of her dragon form and growled at the ninjas, making them even more sacred. Rossweisse had white and blue demonic Norse aura while having the barrier up all the sudden to trap the fools and kept the others out for what will happen next. Fenrir had no aura, but his size grow twicer and showed his fangs to the ninjas. This caused Menma and Naruko passed out with wet mark on their bodies and from the aura they felt.

Before the ninjas could say anything, Naruto started to whistle with a smile on his face and caused Fenrir to attack one of the ninjas, being the scarecrow in front of him. The wolf attacked the white-haired ninja and pushed him into the ground while having his claws into his shoulders and caused him to grunt through his teeth in pain. This caused the ninjas to attack the Devils and Dragon to help their fellow ninja and where in for beat down of their lives. Naruto and his girls were ready to face the weaklings and no worries in facing some fools. The fight was over before it even started.

 **Naruto vs Sasuke**

"YOUR MINE DOBE!" Sasuke shouted out in fury and with anger in his red eyes as he dashed forward with lightning dancing around his right arm and thrusted it forward towards blonde's heart.

Sasuke smirked like a mad man as he was close to the heart, planning on killing the blonde before breaking girls to his will and make them his whores. However, he failed to see a new danger that was coming towards him and was wide open.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and summoned his Sacred Gear to come forth onto his right arm, being a red dragon-like arm with green orbs in center and sides with golden spikes. He then gathers up his magic and draconic aura for his own attack.

 **[Boost]**

A voice was heard as the red spinning sphere of magic and formed in the blonde's dragon hand while at the same time having his strength and power boosted up. Soon the black haired Uchiha was in rang and thrusted at the heart with one hit lightning move, but Naruto moved to the side and used his left hand to break the attack arm while causing the lightning to break apart all the sudden, causing the fool screamed in pain before being attacked again in the chest.

Naruto had thrusted forward with his right arm and unleashed a power red sphere of energy towards the fool in front of him.

" **Dragon Shot: Rasengan!** " Naruto called out while launching a power red sphere of energy into Sasuke's chest and launched the fool across the room to only landed with a thud onto the floor.

Sasuke screamed in pain on having all his ribs broken apart and blood drip out of his month. Naruto soon walked towards the blacked haired Uchiha and smirked at the weakly in front of him.

"Back then I once you saw as shit, Sasuke, now you are nothing but dogshit and a child that wants power all to himself when he can't get it," Naruto commented before taking a knee down to the fool and started to work his magic.

Then an idea came to the blonde to where he can have the village that made his life a living hell pay for their crimes by destroying their so call loyal ninja power eyes.

"Ddragi can we use flash and Gehen to break his eyes?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face that caused the Uchiha to widen his eyes before glaring at the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before bitch slapping Sasuke into the ground with grunt in pain and looked at his right with green orb glowing.

 **[Could work Naruto and might break the pride of this so call noble down]** Ddraig said within the orb with a chuckled following behind

Naruto smiled as he put his right hand out in front of Sasuke's face and opened to show a green light of energy.

 **[Flash]**

Then all the sudden a massive green light of energy shot outwards towards Sasuke's face and caused him to go blind as a bat. He screamed in pain and started to rub his eyes to get his sight back but failed and soon felt a hand on his forehead, being the blonde's hand as it was covered in blue magic lines for another trick.

" **Gehen!** " Naruto chatted as his whole left hand shouts a power bolt of blue lightning towards the eyes of the Uchiha and caused him to scream in massive pain.

Naruto had destroyed the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and broke his charka pathways to the point it can only use one Jutsu before passing out. Having an enough on listening to the duck ass, the blonde took his right hand and punched the Uchiha out in one hit to shut him up. The black-haired fool was out for the count with groan leaving his month as he pasted out from the pain.

Naruto stood up from his kneed position and looked back at the girls, seeing that they were almost done and smiled on how easy it will be to take the ninjas down without a problem.

 **Rias vs Sakura**

Sakura is facing down Rias, but she is not paying attention to her more she is looking at her massive chest. It was the size of Tsunade, but it had a younger feeling to it. She growled at the sight of her massive tits while she had nothing more than a B-cup at best.

"You big breasted whore! I knew Naruto was stupid, but I didn't think he be dumb enough to fall for a stupid cow like you! I have no doubt you are after my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled like a banshee.

Rias frowned at the pink haired bitch and said, "I could care less about this Sasuke idiot, he is not my type. Secondly you are just jealous I'm natural beauty and you're not, I can tell you are busier with your appearance than becoming a real woman in heart, mind, and body."

The crimson haired beauty puffs her chest out making it jiggle, getting a giggle from perverts who were slammed into the ground by Naruto or the girls for staring at the Gremory Heiress.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she slowly ran at Rias to prove herself stronger than her and show her love and affection to Sasuke, so they could-

The train of thought ended with Rias smacking the pink haired banshee with a bitch slap, sending her flying across the room and slamming into the wall with a thud. The crimson haired woman had a sweat drop from this

"Woah and I thought most of the girls in Riser's peerage were weak, but this is just sad," Rias commented as she turns from her and ducks under another pitiful attack from a recovering Sakura and without meaning it she hits her with the back of her head.

Rias didn't feel the pain but turned to see she had knocked the girl out with sigh leaving her lips and said, "What a waste of a woman, just a spoiled little brat. At least I grew up some over the past few years."

The crimson haired beauty turned to join the others in fighting off the unwanted guest while leaving the fangirl out cold thinking she won the fight in her dreams and is marrying Sasuke not knowing he wasn't paying attention to her and Ino shakes her head in shame of her former friend while being no better than herself when she got slapped and blast with fire by Ravel, being a quick and easy match for the Phenex girl to the point she smiled in victory and was pride of herself.

 **With** **Xenovia**

"Alright! I will beat you Demon Whore and that Fox Demon with the flames of youth!" Lee yelled out as he dashed forward towards the blue haired Devil Knight.

Tenten sweat dropped at her former teammate and shook her head in disappointed while she cares about her teammates, but it changed after Naruto was banished from the Leaf Village and never looked at her teammates the same again. She will work along side them, but never forgive them and will focus on the mission no matter if she likes or not.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes as the green ninja dashed towards him and not saw what she started to summon. A yellow magic circle appeared before her and she grabbed one of her Holy Swords, being Durandal and swung her sword towards the foolish ninja that was running towards her.

Lee planed on killing the blue haired knight with his flames of youth but failed to see the sword coming towards his legs and was wide open. Within a flash, the green ninja started to scream all the sudden as his legs were cut off and bleed all over the floor. He groans in pain as he falls onto the ground while looking at his legs in horror. His life as a ninja was off when just a second and had no idea how it happened.

"It far now. Naruto-kun asked his mother to heal your legs after a bloody match and you spite at his face in return. I think it's far to lose your legs and never hurt my man again," Xenovia said with a grin forming up on her face and turned her attention towards the weapons mistress.

Tenten started to shake from the blue haired knight speed and strength to use a sword and almost drool from seeing Durandal. She was worried for her former teammate and wonder how she was going to over the knight's speed, but however she started to feel light headed and slowly passes out from being hit from the back of her head.

"Sorry Tenten, but this was the only way," Naruto said as he watched the weapon mistress fall on the floor.

"I could have handle her, Naruto-kun," Xenovia said as she placed her sword on her shoulders to rest for a while.

"I now, but she, Ino, and a few others didn't cause any pain towards me, Xenovia-chan," Naruto replied before looking at the other girls and saw that they were winning.

"Should we help the others?" Xenovia asked but had a feeling that her harem sisters can handle themselves against some weak ninjas.

"No, but I think the scarecrow could earn some pain. Best not to leave him out of this after the fools are done," Naruto responded with a smiled on his face while thinking ideas to break white haired pervert.

Xenovia smirked at that and said, "I have a few ideas too, Naruto-kun. Could I join you?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a nod from his head while walking towards where the wolf held the pervert down.

As this was going and the other girls were almost about done the weak ninjas.

 **Grayfia vs Jiraiya**

This wasn't much a fight since Jiraiya was idiot and looked at the maid like the pervert he was with lust in his eyes, making silver haired main feel unease and upset at toad fool.

"Hey mess, I hope you had your fun with the brat, because it going to be your last," Jiraiya said with a smirk, planning on having some fun with the maid before using a mind alter jutsu on her and the demon brat.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at the pervert, knowing what was planning and thinking, making her sick and looked forward on breaking the pervert apart.

"Why is that?" Grayfia asked while having her aura sharpen, being ready to use.

"I don't need to tell a bitch like before I fuck you like the broken toy you will become," Jiraiya commented with lustful smiled on his face and started to get ready to his Justus.

The old pervert man planed on using a seal to alter Naruto's mind and have his girls married Menma to keep the brat happy. The silver haired main glared at the pervert and was not going to be use in some pervert game. She was crossed and was not going to hold back.

Grayfia summoned a blue magic circle before her as she launched a powerful spell of ice base magic. The ice magic shouts at the pervert and casted him into a block of ice, being frozen inside out while having a pervert look on his face. The pervert had a view on the breast and was happy to see that before he freezes out.

This made the silver haired maid eyes narrowed and snapped her fingers to cause some inner pain to the pervert. The ice cracked in the middle from the face towards the family jewels, making the old screamed in pain for having his area breaking apart and started to bleed all over his body. He will be lucky if he lives a few more years if not months with the pain he gained from the Strongest Queen.

Grayfia sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand and was a little unease with the whole thing. She knows from the start that Naruto would not help the village that beat him into being their weapon and a fight will take place. The silver haired maid had a feeling that she and other girls will need to help tonight when everything was said and done with the fools.

 **Kuroka and Koneko vs Kiba**

"Don't why that idiot want you two whores. A big breasted bitch that has no shame in what clothing she wears and some stupide flat chest child to a Fox Demon. I bet he is weak and can't give bitches what a real alpha," Kiba commented with a prideful smirk on his face and had a few ideas to break the nekos in front of him.

However, that failed and one of the nekos was very angry, both were mad, but the white haired neko was madder than her older sister. Koneko dashed forward towards Kiba and started to unleash a hailstorm of punches towards the mutt's body and broken many bones in his body before punching him in the family jewels, causing to let out a girl-like scream like the bitch and beta dog he was.

Kuroka walked over towards the bloody mutt with a smirk on her face and said, "Nya, well done Shirone. Your Senjutsu is getting better."

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Koneko replied after calming down and punching the pervert dog with a blue flame punch into the gut and caused Kiba to cough out blood out his month.

"Oh my, that must have hurt mutt, nya," Kuroka said with a smirk while giggling at the pain.

"F-fuck you! You big breasted and flat child bitches!" Kiba cursed out through pain before being punched in jaw by the whited haired neko and broke his teeth.

Kuroka frowned before using her fingers to cast a magic ruin in the air and launched a purple fire ball at the mutt's family jewels, causing Kiba screamed loud as hell to the point he blacked in pain and bleed all over the floor.

"I was going to have Shirone use you as a punching bag, but with that comment I change my mind and hope you find someone that can the fix thing that makes you man," Kuroka said before turning around and had Koneko walked with her towards the others.

 **Rossweisse vs Asuma**

"Why do I need fight you when I can some drink and show a great time?" Asuma asked with lust in his eyes and smirk on his face.

"No thanks and from what I have been from Naruto-kun. You cheated on your first girl to some whores and became low scum of a man," Rossweisse said with her eyes narrowed and crossed her arms on her chest, making her breast become bigger and got the pervert to giggled.

Asuma had stupide pervert look on his face and started to plan on taking the white-haired Rook for himself. He planned on taking her back to the Leaf Village and rub her to his ex-girl then break them both. Rossweisse saw this and was no longer going to hold back on the cheater.

Asuma had no luck in beating the Rook of Naruto and dashed towards the Rook to catch her off guard but failed and was bitch slapped in the face to know him down onto the ground. Rossweisse then casted three magic circles to fire many kinds of spells at the smoker. He screamed in pain as the magic beams of energy cut through his skin and bones, breaking them apart and bleed onto the ground before was shocked by lightning bolts.

The whited haired Rook fires more magic at the smoker/cheater and not going easy. For what Naruto had told her all about this ninja and how much he caused onto the blonde's older sister figure. So, this was far, and justice was given. Asuma was down for the count with many wounds on his body and took some deep breath as he tried to stand up but stopped when he saw the whited haired woman was walking towards and now right next to him.

"For women to see you has a good person that is far too them is hard for me to see. And this is for what you did to Naruto-kun and his older sister," Rossweisse said with a glare before kicking the smoker in chin and broke his bones in month apart.

At least Asuma won't be talking for awhile with his lies and won't smoke. Rossweisse saw this was far and started to cast a magic circle onto the ninjas that have lost in magic seals, keeping in line and not awake up from the beaten. Can't be too careful now.

 **With the others**

Tiamat didn't fight but watched the whole thing with a smile on her face on weak the fools are and payed for their crimes against the man she loved. Now there was only two left and one of them was with the sadist. Oh, this should be good.

Naruto and the girls were done with their weak ninjas and saw that Akeno had Hinata corner to a wall with lightning dancing out of her fingertips and had a sadist smile on her face, looking forward on using her lightning magic on the person that hurt the man she loved. The Hyuga saw that she that had no luck in beating the sadist woman nor the other girls. She then come up with plan to use the blonde like the toy she thought he is.

"Naruto please save me from this whore!" Hinata cried out with tears she forced to come down onto her face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes while the girls glared at the person that dares to ask for help after what she did.

"These whores are trying to control you, Naru-kun. I can give something they couldn't," Hinata said while making the blonde's girls crossed for calling him Naru and made her happy to steal him once again into her side by seducing him.

"What's that?" Naruto asked while keeping his narrowed eyes on the fool girl in front of him.

"True love and happiness. These whores can't give that to you, but I can and please me help take the whores out," Hinata replied with a lovey smile on her face while tears stopped mid-way of her face and thought that she had seduced the blonde-haired teen.

The Hyuga had everything planed and soon smiled in victory, thinking that she had won and will have her toy again on her side with true hidden love seducing method, but failed to see anger in the blonde's and his girls' eyes for what she said.

"Akeno…no mercy," Naruto said with a small smile growing on his face.

Akeno smiled in sadist like mater before launching a powerful bolt of thunder and lightning towards Hinata. The Hyuga woman watched in horror before screaming in pain on being hit by demonic and holy bolts of thunder and lightning while having her skin burning alive. The bolts stopped before going again, but with more power and caused the ninja to scream again in pain. This kept going for five more times it stopped, leaving a burnt body of the Hyuga woman and her streamed from the pain.

 _"That what you get bitch for trying to seal my man for what you have done to him,"_ Being all the Devils girls and Dragon thoughts.

"You dare to call my girls whores and tried to take me after what you did, bitch. No way in hell I will be the same foolish person you played with back then. Hope you enjoy the gift on being Akeno's toy for a while," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

The lighting bolts stopped when the Hinata pasted out from the pain and caused Akeno to pout a little on her fun was cut short.

"Oh my, she down already. That's a shame. I would have more fun with my new toy," Akeno said with giggled and licked her fingers with a small blush on her face.

Naruto and the others sweat drop at Akeno's sadist behaver, but that who she is and where fine with that.

"Now that's taken care, I think we have one more guest to take care of. It will be rude to leave him out, Naruto-kun," Tiamat said, making good point and pointed at the scarecrow ninja that was slowly becoming a new crew toy for the wolf.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and said, "Quiet right, Tiamat-chan. It would be rude to leave Kakashi-baka out of this and I have something in mind for him."

"Oh? And what punishment will that be, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked, looking forward in causing pain onto the scarecrow.

"No spoilers, Akeno-chan," Naruto replied with a smiled on his face, causing Akeno to pout, but changed to a smile and wonder what punishment her boyfriend has in mind.

The other girls wonder the same and had some ideas in mind what Naruto will do onto Kakashi. Anything can happen but let wait and see. There is only one left and punishment will come to the white-haired scarecrow. The blonde and his girls walked over towards where Fenrir was holding the scarecrow down.

"You damn brat. This is what you treat us after all we done for you," Kakashi said with a glare before grunting in pain as the wolf digs his claws into his shoulders.

"Yes," Naruto said simply as he reached forward into scarecrow's ninja kit for something.

Kakashi wonder at first, but his face paled and formed into a horror look as he saw what the blonde-haired teen had in his hand. His pervert books were in the hands of the blonde.

"I never liked these trashy books," Naruto said with disliking look on his face before handing them to Ravel.

"Yes, very trashed books. This pervert ninja has no shame walking around and reading pervert books in daylight. I think I have way to deal with it for everyone," Ravel said with a smile on her face and had idea in mind.

The other girls and Naruto saw a gleam in the Phenex's eyes, knowing what she has in mind and were glad for what comes next. Ravel summoned fire in her hands before setting the pervert books on fire, destroying them in front of Kakashi. The whited haired pervert had tears in his eye as he was forced to watch the books burning in front him and looked at the blonde with deadly glare but was stopped when the crimson haired woman bitch slapped him in the face.

"You all screwed up the moment you banished Naru-kun. You don't have any rights to claim something or someone as your property that you throw away," Rias said with her eyes narrowed towards the scarecrow.

"I believe that we should have the Three Factions or Michael and Gabriel in present and see how well they judge and what punishments you all deserve for your transgressions against Naruto-kun," Grayfia added on while having her own glare on the ninjas.

The other girls agreed to that, but the blonde was thinking and thought of something different. He soon felt a familiar draconic aura that was coming towards the household and he was not only one. Tiamat had also felt the aura too and know what was going to happen next in a few minutes. As much Naruto would love that, but he can't and wants the Leaf to just get out of here. It doesn't mean he can't do one more thing before ninjas get kick back into their home world.

"I have something else in mind. You, Kakashi are going back to your world with you failed ninjas and give that hellhole of a village a message for me. I want my peace and quiet and if I see anyone of your ninjas or you again. I won't not break them like my girls and I did but kill them and give the body bags. I'm no longer your weapon or some toy to play before throwing it away. I'm my own person and will longer be a ninja from the Leaf Village. You understand, right, scarecrow?" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed and took a knee in front of the whited haired ninja.

Kakashi didn't answered at first but changed when Fenrir bit down on the shoulder and caused him to scream in pain. Naruto and the girls won't affect by it and just looked like nothing happen.

"Do you understand?" Naruto asked while tapping his dragon arm on the white-haired ninja's forehead.

Kakashi couldn't speak now but nodded his head quickly in pain and soon the pain stopped. Naruto smiled as his right arm was covered draconic aura and had idea smirk on his face that girls know what he was going to do next.

"Good, but incase you forget the message. Here is something to remind you," Naruto said as he reached forward with his right hand towards the hidden eye.

Kakashi started to pain and become frightened all the sudden. The ninja knows what was going to happen next and started to move out of the wolf's hold, but he groan in pain on having claws digging deeper into his skin.

Naruto's hand was covered in red magic as he started to grab the cloth that keep the eye hidden and started to burn it off to his item in front of him. He grabbed the eye of the scarecrow while the wolf holds him down. The white-haired ninja started to scream out loud before his month was covered by the same cloth that kept his eye hidden, making him be quiet as the eye was ripped out of him. This was pay back to him and the other ninja that caused him pain. Soon the ninja blacked from the pain and dropped onto the floor.

"Weak," Naruto mumbled as he crashed the eye before him in his right hand and sighed from the whole thing.

Before anything else, a purple magic circle appeared out of nowhere and teleported the Leaf ninjas away. At first Naruto, the girls, and wolf were taken back, but soon understand who used that magic and who it belongs to. It also belonged to the draconic aura that the Red and Blue Dragon felt before and the other started to feel a bit, having the idea who it was and understand the whole thing.

"I take it that we should have the dates on hold for the day, Naruto-kun," A familiar female voice said, getting the others to look at the voice and know who it was.

Yasaka had finally came down from putting her daughter away and placed a soundproof seal on bedroom for the adults to talk. Naruto smiled sadly on what the fox said was true as the dragon arm disappeared in a green flash away and the blonde started to seat down on the main sofa from the whole thing that happen.

"Why can't they leave me alone? I have everything I ever wanted and yet the ones that caused me pain can't leave me alone," Naruto said as he placed his right hand on his forehead with his eyes closed and sighed deeply.

The girls saw how much this effect their boyfriend and what pain he had to deal with for so long. Naruto had helped everyone is his King's Peerage, his Peerage, and others before himself. He had some nightmares of his past but pushed it aside for his new life and enjoy life he loves so much. The blonde-haired teen was about to say something but felt something on and soon open his eyes to see his girls resting on him.

Rias rested on the blonde's right shoulder as she rested on his right side. Akeno rested on the left shoulder as she rested on left side. Grayfia and Yasaka rested behind as they wrapped their arms around the neck and placed him on their lap, being on each leg. Ravel and Koneko took his lap, hugging him and rested on his chest. Rossweisse and Tiamat took his hips and placed their heads on it. Kuroka was in her black cat form and rested on to his head.

No word was spoken, but Naruto smiled and closed his eyes in the warm embrace with his girls. He may have to face his past again, but he knows that he won't do alone and that makes a happy.

* * *

 **AN: You all know how to love and support this story then my other ones. What got your attention to read this story to be sky rocket to great hits all the sudden? Was it the title? The pairings? The main character being OP and have Boosted Gear? Or just you like it from the start? But who knows, and I just want to know that's all.**

 **I need to make sure I keep on the writing for more supports and chapters to post out. And keep the flames off my back. You all have a nice time reading, voting, supporting my story to keep on going.**

 **Don't go crazy for coco-puffs and just enjoy [Lights flashes all the sudden with claps following behind] Why did it do that? That was odd.**

* * *

 **Side Note for future Chapters: I have the okay from the authors to use their OC or OCS and they will make their showing in the story soon enough. I don't own them and here we are;**

 **Alexander Grayson and Medea – Ronin2106**

 **Ryuu (Yu-Long) – Damowatting**

 **ANN: Remember I have the okay, the credit goes to them and again I don't own them FYI. And what roles do they play you may ask? Well you all will have to wait and see**


	4. Naruto's BIO

**Naruto Uzumaki BIO Page**

 **Nicknames:** Naruto-kun/Naru-kun (By his girls).

Red Dragon Emperor (Shared with Ddraig).

Welsh Dragon (Shared with Ddraig).

Maelstrom Dragon (Shared with Ddraig).

Crimson Dragon Emperor (Shared with Ddraig).

 **Age:** 19

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Left eye Blue and Right eye Green

 **Likes:** His Forster/Adoptive Parents, His girls, Friends, Cooking, Training, Arts, and Reading.

 **Dislikes:** Leaf Village. Perverts, Prideful Fools, and Assholes hunting the ones he cares about.

 **Race:** Devil/Dragon Hybrid

 **Ranking:** High-Class Devil. High-Tier Dragon

 **Equipment and Abilities:** Boosted Gear.

Trancing/Reinforcement.

Demonic Magic (Wind and Ice).

Dragon Slayer Magic (Fire and Lightning).

Master at hand to hand combat.

Swordsman Master (Signal and Dual wielder).

Dragon-Slayer Sword: Ascalon. Balmung.

 **Family Relatives**

Minato Namikaze (Disowned Father)

Kushina Uzumaki (Disowned Mother)

Naruko Uzumaki (Young Sister)

Menma Namikaze (Younger Brother)

Tsunade Senju (Forster Mother)

Alexander Grayson (Adoptive Father)

Medea (Adoptive Mother)

 **Appearances**

Naruto is a young man with blonde hair that sparks gold dust and two different colors of eyes, left ocean-blue and right forest-green. He is seen wearing different types of cloths but mostly is seen wearing a red shirt and black jacket with orange sleeves.

 **Personality**

Naruto is a kind, laidback and calm man. He cares deeply about his girls, friends, and those are weak before himself. He takes great pride in training to become strong to protect ones, loves art, working on his books, and cooking new foods. He sometimes wears a mask to hide his pain from his past, but it fades away and heals up with the women he loves in his new life.

 **Powers, Abilities, and Equipment**

 **Demonic Magic:** Naruto's has a large amount of Demonic Magic that rivals and matches up against many High or Satan-Class Devils. His two main magics are Ice and Wind, alone powerful, but together make him a powerful opponent to be known by.

 ***Typhoon Magic:** The High Level for Wind Magic. With the help of Ravel Phenex, Naruto has masters this magic and would cast storms, power wind blades, and wind voids.

 **Dragon Slayer Magic:** By giving his heart to Ddraig, Naruto has gained the abilities of a dragon and could cast Dragon Slaying magic against other dragons or other beings. His two main magics are Fire and Lightning, being powerful Dragon Slaying magic.

 **Trancing/Reinforcement:** One of Naruto's favorite and main magics to use. He can trance any weapons by saying 'Trace On' then gains the information on them and could summon them before him to wield. He could use reinforcement magic to strengthen his body for attacks or defense by marking his skin harden as dragon scales or steel.

 **Master at hand to hand combat**

 **Swordsman Master (Signal and Dual wielder)**

 **Flight:** Being Devil and Dragon hybrid, Naruto can fly with a pair of red-dragon like wings.

 **Boosted Gear:** Naruto's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's right hand that can Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision.

 **Dividing Gear:** Also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is the Boosted Gear version of Divine Dividing. The Dividing Gear resembles the Boosted Gear but is white in color, has a blue jewel instead of a green, and rests on Naruto's left hand.

 **Dragon-Slayer Sword:** Ascalon and Balmung.

 **Forms**

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:** The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and one of Naruto's primary battle form. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Naruto's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms.

 **Illegal Move Tirana** (Former): Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Three-Pronged Promotion, is a specialized technique used by Naruto Uzumaki that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system.

 **Cardinal Crimson Promotion:** The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen", but later became the Scale Mail's King Form when becoming a High-Class Devil. This form changes the color of Naruto's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Naruto's Scale Mail, having power equivalent or more than the Juggernaut Drive.

 **Diabolos Dragon God:** This form is the result of Naruto borrowing Ophis's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be both crimson and black and adding a second set of wings. The power this form grants is so great that it overwhelms Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceler, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D ∞ D as Naruto powers up in this form with the ∞ symbol emerging on all the gems. According to Naruto, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Ophis's power and Great Red's flesh.

 **Boosted Gear: Juggernaut Drive** (Former)

 **Announcements**

 **[Dragon Shot]:** One of Naruto's signature moves. He fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers.

 **[Dragon Shot: Rasengan]:** One of Naruto's signature moves. He summons a powerful red sphere of energy by concentrating his magical powers.

 **[Boost]:** Double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds, but having the heart and body of a dragon, Naruto could use Boost without the 10 seconds.

 **[Transfer]:** Increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time; however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer.

 **[Flash]:** Unleashes powerful green light of energy to blind anyone for a good amount of time and wide open for upcoming attack.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster/Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]:** Activates the Scale Mail armor, Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

 **[Divide]:** First ability of Dividing Wyvern Fairy. Halves the opponent's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds when the Dividing Gear is in use.

 **[Blade]:** Summons Ascalon.

 **[Reflect]:** Second ability of the Dividing Wyvern Fairy and the original power of Albion. The white dragons can reflect any incoming attack to a certain degree.

 **[Penetrate]:** One of Ddraig's original abilities. Allows Naruto's attacks to bypass defensive abilities, such as Rizevim Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceller.

 **[Dragon Infinity Drive]:** Activates Diabolos Dragon

[ **D ∞ D]:** Announcement called when Naruto is directing Ophis's infinity power

 **Facts**

1: Naruto is engaged to some of girls in his harem being; Rias, Sona, Kiyome, Athena and rest TBA.

2: Due Naruto having a little Senjutsu and Yang Charka within him, he could use the power of Dividing Gear for a little amount of time while not lose any years on living and a small healing factor.

3: Naruto's powers are based from his forms like; normal 5%, Balance Breaker 10 to 40%, Cardinal Crimson Promotion 45 to 70%, and Diabolos Dragon God 80 to 100%.


	5. Chapter 2: Life and Visitors

**Chapter 2: Life and Visitors**

* * *

 **AN: I will like to thank GoldenGundamZero2 and Gammagyro for ideas to this chapter and future chapters later. Also, I like to say thanks to Otsutsuki no Yami for helping me with my summary. One more big information that you all should know, Naruto still has his V-card and it won't be for long. No lemons are not this chapter, but later for the head ups.**

 **Update on Harem: Athena. Kiyome Abe. Anko. Hana. Izumi (Female Itachi). Konan. Yugito. Fu. Shizuka.**

 **Maybes for Harem (Can ask or request the girls on this list if you want. If you all have girl in mind and its not in the list, then share out): Mei. Shion. Toki. Koyuki. Haruna. Amaru. Tsunami.**

 **ANN: If you all think the harem is too big and a bad idea, then too bad and harem will be known as a large one instead.**

* * *

"Wow, you all had a party without us," Coriana commented with a smirk on her face from seeing what happened when she and most of the other girls were away.

Coriana, Jeanne, Asia, Le Fay, and Tsubasa were back while the other Devils were doing their own thing around town. Valerie was with Gasper, both were going shopping for some clothes and won't be back for a while.

Grayfia gives Coriana a blank look with one eyebrow raised as she helped Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Tiamat in cleaning the mess up from what happened with the Leaf ninjas. Kuroka raised an eyebrow as she lay down on the sofa like a lazy cat. Fenrir was walking outside and doing dog things like marking his spots and digging for some bones in back yield. Koneko and Ravel shook their heads as they dust a little around the living room before sitting down. The other girls had arrived to see the mess being cleaned up and could not see their boyfriend around at all.

"Hmm, Grayfia where is Naruto-kun, Rias, and Yasaka?" Asia asked, seeing that the blonde-haired teen was no longer in the living.

Rias and Yasaka were also not in the living room for some reason. Most thought that the two were going after Naruto for a big moment but changed when the silver-haired maid told them about what the Leaf Village wanted of him and it caused some pain in his heart from remembering little of his past.

"They are with Kunou to check if she is fine from feeling our auras all the sudden and later sometime during the day, Naruto-kun will have to make a call to the Three Faction leaders," Grayfia replied as she finished with cleaning the rugs and cast a magic to make them brain new.

"Why the sudden call for the leaders, Grayfia-sama?" Le Fay asked as she and the other girls put the foods away.

Le Fay will add sama to anyone names and sometimes Naruto if she can't help it.

"Because of the Leaf ninjas coming here all the sudden while we have no idea how they did, and someone teleported them back to the homeworld. It does need the sudden call and a meeting will come about. Hmm, I wonder how will Naruto-kun deal with his past coming up all the sudden?" Grayfia informed while thinking about what her boyfriend might be going through.

This caused many to wonder what the silver-haired maid said and thought about their boyfriend's past. They all know about Naruto's past and the mask he wears to hide his pain. The mask covers many of his scars he gained both on his body and mind. Not many could break the mask, but center Magic Girl Satan confronted him and broke through the mask which caused him to open up to others and started the healing process.

To this day the mask is no longer need and Naruto was healed, but today was different, and the past has come up again. The girls of the harem have the right to be a worry for the man they love so much.

"Naruto-kun will do just fine Grayfia because he has us with him," Jeanne said with a smile on her face.

Asia nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, Naruto-kun has us to be there for him and I'm happy to be there for him when the time comes."

Tsubasa smirked at the two blondes comment and said, "If anyone could come back for the hit it's Naruto-kun and he will always have us to be at his side."

"Yep, yep, yep," Le Fay agreed with a smile on her face and nodded her head in a happy matter.

"Same here. I am not going to let some weak ninjas hurt Naruto-kun or bring him back to a village he hates. He has us and we have him," Coriana said with a smile on her face.

This caused Grayfia, Akeno, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Koneko, and Ravel to smiled at their fellow harem sisters' words about their man, knowing their words were true and that all of them will be there for Naruto like he does for them. And in speaking of the blonde, let's see what's going on with him and the other girls that are with him upstairs.

Upstairs we see Naruto and Yasaka washing their daughter, Kunou for the day and changed into new clothes for the rest of the evening. Rias watched from the sides as she brushed her long hair with a small smile on her face and looked the mirror.

"Tou-san are you mad?" Kunou asked as her mother washed her face and father her back.

"No why?" Naruto asked, being taken back at Kunou asking him that question.

He was happy with a smile on his face and had no reason to be upset what so ever.

"The people that hurt you came back and wanted you to save them. Are you mad they find you or demand things from you where they can't Tou-san?" Kunou asked while her mother finished cleaning her face.

Naruto smiled at his step-daughter for being smarter then she looks. Kunou maybe young and could be strong like her mother in her teens one day. She did lead the Kyoto's Youkai Faction for a short while and shown great promise to make her parents proud of her.

"I was mad, yes, but I'm not going to let them control me or my life. I'm happy to be with my family and you, Kunou-chan in the era of peace to enjoy," Naruto replied as he rubbed Kunou's cheeks with his right hand.

Kunou smiled at her father's words and was happy to have a family to enjoy.

"That's good to hear, Naru-kun. I'm sorry that today's dates will be put on hold for a while," Yasaka said as she finished cleaning her daughter up and drain the bathtub of its water.

"That's fine Yasaka-chan. I can make it up to everyone for another day for dates and I think my other girls would want to sleep me for the night to make it up to them," Naruto answered as he grabbed a towel to dry his daughter off.

"True, but we can wait for when the night comes. It's still noon and we have some time to enjoy the rest of the day," Rias agreed as she finishes brushing her hair and walked towards the blonde-haired teen.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile on his face, agreeing to relax the afternoon with his girls.

Naruto will enjoy his time with his girls, but he must not forget in making a call to the Three Faction leaders on what happened. That should be the last thing he doses before turning in for the night, but that can wait, and the blonde will enjoy the rest of the day with his girls.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The afternoon made its way towards the evening for the Devils, Dragon, and Wolf quickly then they thought and all of them enjoyed the day like anyone else would. Yuuto had come back from his date with Tsubaki and was fun for them. The movie Frozen led them to walk around town for lunch before parting away for the evening. So, two maybe lovebirds had a fun day and hope to go for another one.

Naruto, Grayfia, Rossweisse, and Ravel sat on the main sofa, working on the light novels or books for the Underworld and human world to enjoy. The blonde-haired teen started writing books about many adventures and history of all different factions from his point of view. The books made a big hit and help was needed.

Grayfia self-edits the light novels and reads them over with Naruto on anything they can find together for the books. Rossweisse runs the money (No surprise there) and manages the funds towards everyone else to have a fair share. Ravel is the main manger for the blonde's light novels to post the books out to the public and does a great job at it.

Valerie, Le Fay, Coriana, and Gasper were playing go fish to pass the time. Xenovia and Yuuto had just gotten back from a little sparing for training and rest down to join the game. Kuroka and Koneko joined in the card game after their Senjutsu lesson. Fenrir was drinking water out his bowl before walking around the livening room and rest on one of the sofas. Rias, Akeno, and Asia were cooking dinner for everyone and wore aprons that matched their hair color. They were cooking white rice with butter, eggs, and red salmon to a Japanese style. Naruto would cook, but he had worked on his books and the three girls offered to cook for the night.

Before anyone else could finish or do anything else, a sound of the doorbell ring got everyone's attention towards the main doors of the house and wonder who was at the door. Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked towards the doors.

"I will get that. I wonder who that can be?" Naruto asked himself as he walked towards the door and open it for who was at the door.

Before the blonde-haired teen could see who was at the door or say anything, he was hugged by someone that caused to lose his balance but regained it to see who was hugging him all sudden and smiled on finding out who was hugging him. He used his wind magic to close and lock the main doors as he enjoyed his angel is back home.

Irina Shidou, the Angel, and Ace of Michael had come back home from a mission and hugged her boyfriend. She is a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. She wears a light purple shirt with white strips marks on her sleeves, blue jeans, and white sports shoes for running.

"Hey Irina-chan," Naruto greeted with a smile on his face as he hugged his angle girlfriend.

"It's nice to see again Naruto-kun. I miss you," Irina greeted back with a smile on her face.

"I miss you too, Irina-chan, my Angel," Naruto answered as he held his angel girlfriend and smiled in the warm embrace.

Once the two ended their hug, Naruto helped Irina with her bags and walked towards the living room to surprise everyone to who was back. The Angel of Michael had met Naruto during the mid-teens in England and played like friends would which they become friends. Soon enough Irina and her partner, Xenovia, went to Kuoh, Japan to find the Holy Swords that were taken from the Church by rouge Fallen Angels and were set to find them. When the met later, the chestnut girl was surprised that her friend was a Devil and had a hard time agreeing with it, but later was fine with it and went along with the mission. Sometime after the Holy Sword mission, she became an Angel and now has a total of four wings.

Irina had feelings for Naruto but could never open them due to on being an Angel and afraid of falling. It took a long while for them to open their feelings up, but the blonde-haired teen asked the Angel out on a date during their winter break to open their feelings towards each. Once finding out her feelings are pure, she kissed the Devil and didn't fall, making them happy and later started their relationship to the next level.

"Guess who's came back?" Naruto asked as he and Irina walked into the living room.

This got everyone attention and could tell that who was here made the blonde-haired teen happy. They soon saw Irina and smiled at her for coming home. Before the Angel could say anything, she was jumped into a group hug by Xenovia, Jeanne, and Asia as she hugged her friends back.

"Welcome back Irina," Asia greeted her friend as she and other friends give the Angel friend some space.

"How was your trip?" Jeanne asked.

"Alright for the most part," Irina responded.

"How so?" Xenovia asked, wondering what her friend met.

"Nothing too bad, just airports had some problems that my flight to wait longer and the Church have been opening homes for kids that don't have homes," Irina replied with a smile on her face, remembering the time she spent with children and played with them.

"That's great to hear that the Church has taken in my children in the Lord's name," Asia said, smiling at how the Church was doing and taking a change for once.

The blonde-haired nun and her fellow friends put their hands together and started to pray for the good news.

"Amen," Irina, Jeanne, Xenovia, and Asia said in the union to pray and caused some Devils in the living room to have headaches all the sudden from the pray.

Naruto sighed with a small smile on his face while shaking his head of the pray. Sure, he felt a little headache, but he has dealt with it before and nothing to him or the others. The reason why Xenovia, Asia, and Jeanne could pray without being in pain was that their boyfriend had asked a request for Michael to allow them to pray evening if they are Devils. So yeah there was that and moving on.

Before anything else, a knock was heard from the door again and caused everyone to wonder yet again who was at the door.

"I will get it," Naruto said with a sigh leaving his lips and started to make his way towards the door for another guest again.

The blonde-haired teen wonder who was at his door this time and started to feel a familiar aura at the door, but who? Those thoughts were pushed aside when he opens the door to answer who at it and soon smiled at the new guest he knows all too well.

Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri Clan, a childhood friend of Rias and girlfriend to Naruto. She is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a white dress shirt, a black jacket, skirt, leggings, and dress shoes. The blonde had met the blacked haired heiress during their time at school and at lunch for a chess game to the point they kept being on draws and have no winners in their chess game.

Naruto has high points in Sona and believes in her for her dream of building a Rating Game School for every rank. Sona at first didn't know what to think of Naruto due to him on wearing a mask and not opening to others that care about him but changed when her older sister broke through the mask and he started to open to everyone he cares about. The two went on dates before starting their relationship and kept their engagement on hold.

Fun fact, Naruto is engaged to four people in his harem and were set to be married but they want to wait a little while before taking the big step and the blondes have a special idea in mind. Now that's out of the way, let's get back to the story with our blonde-haired hero.

"Good afternoon Sona-chan," Naruto greeted his other girlfriend with a smile on his face and allowed her to come in.

"Good afternoon to you too Naruto-kun," Sona greeted with a smile as she walked into the house.

"I take it you want to join in for dinner and some down time with me?" Naruto asked as he took his girlfriend's jacket off and hang it.

Sona allowed the jacket to come off and said, "Yes and Rias told me that you have faced your past."

Naruto didn't say anything at first as he placed the coat away and was not a surprise that Rias had called her childhood friend of what happened. They do share the man they love and it the crimson haired Devil would have called her friend on what happened.

"I see, but I'm fine now Sona-chan," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"I can tell but know that we are here for you, Naruto-kun," Sona said with a smile on her face as she got closer to hug Naruto.

Naruto hugged Sona back in a warm embrace for awhile before they made their way towards the living room to join in for dinner.

 ** _Time Skip_**

As the night time comes and dinner was done, the Devils, Dragon, Foxes, and Wolf rested for the afternoon before going in for the night. The afternoon was slow, and things got done faster then anyone thinks. Work on books, training to not fall behind, and some housework was done for the day.

Naruto held Kunou in his arms as he and Yasaka read their daughter a bedtime story to help her fall asleep quicker for the night. Fenrir rests in a dog bed in the living room and the other girls went upstairs to surprise their boyfriend.

"I think it's time for little Kunou to get some sleep for the night," Yasaka said as she got up from the sofa and her boyfriend followed behind.

"I agree. I will take Kunou-chan to her room and met you in the main room," Naruto agreed as he and the fox walk upstairs.

Fenrir slept downstairs and smiled in his sleep for his master. Evening today he faced a little bit of his past, the blonde push it aside and not allowed the pain of his past to hurt him. The wolf was happy for his master and will be at his side no matter what.

Naruto had made him towards his step-daughter's room, that was far away from his room and will come in if something happens. He opens the door and made his way towards the bed to place Kunou down to rest for the night. He placed her down while pulling the covers over her and give her a kiss on the cheeks, causing her to smile in her sleep as she rested for the night.

The blonde-haired teen smiled at his daughter as he left the room while being careful not to wake her up and started to make his way towards the main room. He wonders what his girls have in mind for the night and knows it won't be something overbroad, but something relaxing for them to enjoy. That's good for his part for now and wants to wait for the right time.

Naruto soon opens the doors of his bedroom and soon blushed in deep red of what his girls had in mind for the night. His girls were wearing bras and panties with log stocking with garter belts and the blonde-haired teen was lost for words. Rias wore red with purple, Akeno wore dark purple, Kuroka wore white, Yasaka wore yellow, Grayfia wore silver, Sona wore black, Asia wore green, Xenovia wore blue with green, Irina wore white, Rossweisse wore white with blue, Coriana wore light purple, Tiamat wore sky blue, Valerie wore pink, Jeanne wore orange, Tsubasa wore dark blue. Koneko wore blue, Ravel wore bright yellow, and Le Fay wore blue with yellow.

Naruto was so shocked that he didn't saw Yasaka using her tails to drag him into bed for the night and the girls started relaxing in the warm bed with their boyfriend. The blonde soon got over his shock and blushed face with a smile on his face and started to close his eyes to relax with his girls. He had everything he ever wanted and won't try anything for it. He knows that he will have to be in a meeting with the Three Faction leaders about what happened between him and the Leaf ninjas, but he shook those thoughts aside and started to fall asleep in the warm embrace with his girls.

 **Kyoto, Japan**

While the happy group relaxes for the night, something was going and happening in Kyoto, Japan. A group of Leaf ninjas were still in the new world and have no idea that their allies have disappeared back to the Leaf Village. The group was being watched by a powerful being not far away and watched them until this coming up with the idea to surprise the blonde-haired Devil.

"My Naruto will be happy with this surprise," A voice said in the night, being a female and spoke in the monotone of voice.

With a snap of a finger, a purple magic circle appeared underneath the Leaf ninja group and teleported them away until it was time to meet Naruto again. While this goes on, something was happening. The Kyoto's Leyline is going all sudden with massive charka pulsing throughout the area and something was waking. Who or what is unknown but was growing and building strength as each day goes by.

 **Unknown Location**

"So, your past has come back my rival, Naruto. How will you overcome this? A good question and I have a feeling that in the next Three Faction meeting will be interesting," A male voice spoke as he looks up into the night sky with his eyes narrowed.


	6. Chapter 3: Plans

**Chapter 3: Plans**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block and bad times. But here we are, and the next chapter is here. Also, I am adding Elsha into the harem and at the end of this chapter, I will have the full harem down for both DxD and Naruto girls. Now enjoy.**

As the morning came by, a meeting was going to happen, and it will be a long one. The meeting is about what happen and how to deal with the Konoha. The Three Faction leaders will have the meeting with their allies about the matter at hand. Naruto had called the leaders about what happened the other day and they understood why there must be a meeting.

If the Konoha had found a way to come into this word just to find the blonde in hopes to win a war that has nothing to do with him. Then that will be a problem and could cause some troubles for all of the Factions. Most of the Leaf Ninja has been to be more prideful then Devils, lustful then Fallen Angles, and only care about gaining power when it's not theirs. So there needed to be a meeting on how they will deal with the Konoha.

We soon find Naruto getting ready for the day and got dress after a relaxing shower with his girls. The meeting with the Three Faction and their allies was going to be at Kuoh in the afternoon. So, the blonde, his friends and girls had some down time before going into a meeting. He had a few ideas on how the meeting will go down, but he knew for a fact that anything can happen. He will worry about that later and enjoy the time he had before the meeting.

The blonde-haired teen was so lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice that one of his girls was nearby and walked towards him. Then he felt something up against his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. The blonde smiled, knowing who was behind him and held one of the hands with his own.

"Are you going to the meeting Naru-kun?" The girl asked, being Rias.

"I am, the meeting will start in the afternoon. That gives me time to relax and spend time with you before the meeting," Naruto replied as he held his girl's hands and smiled at the feeling of the calm embrace.

"Hmm, what ideas do you have in mind, Naru-kun?" Rias asked, wondering what her boyfriend had planned for the day.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know yet, but I believe we figure something out."

Rias smiled at her boyfriend's words and understand what's going on with him today. She and other girls could tell that during the meeting Naruto will have to make a call on if he wants to go back to his former homeworld and fix some problems or leave it to rot. He still has some friends there and wished to see them again, but the pain he gained from the Leaf Village was still there and could cloud his vision in anger if things get out of hand.

The crimson-haired Devil shook her head and knew that Naruto will not fall in his own anger because he has a new life, he can be happy and has girls who love him for who he is. Rias know the man she loves will do just fine and will enjoy his life as he has before. The meeting will start in the afternoon, but she and her harem sisters were going to enjoy their time with the man they love.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto and his girls had spent their time together for a good morning and now was early afternoon which was going slow for everyone. The blonde-haired teen was training to keep himself in shape and get stronger. It never hurts to get some training in. He will often train by himself or with his friends and girls to help get them stronger, but he believes that true strength comes from when he protects others than himself and the one, he cares about. And now he was finish with his training and started to sit down, cross legging his legs and started meditating.

Mediating helps train not just the body, but the mind and builds on mental strength. Naruto was doing that but also wanted to talk to someone deep in his mind for some help and thoughts on the matter at hand. He took some deep breaths in and out before his whole mind went white and started to go into his mindscape.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

The blonde had changed his mindscape from sewers to a nice hotel after his fox friend was gone. He misses the Nine-Tailed Beast for giving his life to have this new life to enjoy, but he shook his head and moved on from the past to the now.

Soon a figure started to appear in front of Naruto, causing him to smile and watch the figure coming to him. A woman with long, wavy blonde hair decorated with a head accessory and wore a light purple dress appeared before the blonde and smiled at her student. This woman was the strongest female possessor of Boosted Gear and known as the Red Dragon Empress. Her name is Elsha, the Lightning Dragon Queen of Boosted Gear.

Naruto had met Elsha when he defeated Loki's curse and looks deep within himself to unlock his inner full power to become the true Red Dragon Emperor. The Red Dragon Empress was touched by the blonde's hard work to become stronger to help the people he cares about and never let his pride get in the way. She vowed to stay with him and never let him lose himself by reminding him to love himself and the people he cares about. She never disappeared but stay around and Ddraig was fine with that.

"Hello Naru-kun," Elsha greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Elsha-chan," Naruto greeted back with a smile on his face, being happy to see her again.

"I take it that your past has come back and left you with questions, Naru-kun," Elsha said as she took a seat in the main living room of the hotel.

Naruto nodded his head as he took a seat next to the Lightning Dragon Queen.

"Yes. What troubles me on how they got here and by what means?" Naruto asked, praying that the means to get here was not something sinful.

The blonde haired had a few ideas but didn't want to think about it and still prayed for no sinful insertions. Anything can happen, and he had a feeling that someone will explain it soon enough.

"I can't say for sure Naru-kun, but I have faith that you will not allow your past to form your future. You fought the past and proved to the past hosts of Boosted Gear wrong. I have faith you will do that again," Elsha said with a smile on her face, causing her fellow blonde to be happy.

"Thanks, Elsha-chan," Naruto said, thanking the fellow blonde.

Elsha smiled back at Naruto as the mindscape was coming undone and the blonde was waking up.

 **End of Mindscape**

Naruto eyes snap open as he took some deep breaths and was fully awake. He smiled that Elsha had helped him and was grateful to have her in his life like the other girls he loved. It saddens him that she will never gain a body and her soul will be forever trapped within Boosted Gear. Though, he promises to help her gain a body to walk with him in a new life on the day.

The blonde-haired teen got up from his meditative position and up on his feet to walk around his training room but failed to notice a certain blue-haired sword wielder, leaning against the wall. Xenovia had walked in to see her boyfriend mediating and decided to leave him alone until he was done, which he was now, and then she will act.

Xenovia walked towards her boyfriend as he was deep in thought and hugged his right arm to get him out his thoughts. Naruto was out his thoughts when he saw his little blue bird hugging his arm and he hugged her back while putting his head on top of her as her head rests on his chest.

"Rias told me to find and remind you that the meeting will take place later in the afternoon like you planned," Xenovia informed.

"I see," Naruto said, understanding the meeting was set and what's ahead.

"Trouble?" Xenovia asked, seeing her shared boyfriend in deep thought.

"Not as much, but yeah little trouble, Xenovia-chan. I will have to make a call on whatever or not I should help the place that is the source of my pain. It's an odd placement for me," Naruto answered, honestly and had a feeling his answers will be the same no matter how long he thought over it.

"I see, but you should remember this Naruto-kun. I and the rest of your girls will stay with you all the way, no matter what you do. You helped us through a lot, asking little in return, but you are happy in the end and we are happy as well. I have faith you will make the right choice," Xenovia said with a smile on her face and got her face closer to the blonde.

Naruto smiled at the kindness and soon learn forward to capture the blue haired knight's lips. The kiss was simple and kind, nothing wild as this wasn't the time for that and quick motion as the pair part ways with their smiles not going away.

"Thanks, Xenovia-chan. I need that and I love you, my little blue bird," Naruto said as he hugged the blue-haired woman close to him.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun and I love you too, my Dragon," Xenovia replied as the two relax in the warm embrace.

The pair relaxed for a while before moving on and head down to the living room to see a few girls doing their own thing on the sofas. The wolf was nowhere to be seen and the blonde could guess that he was outside during his dog things like marking or finding his bones. Yeah, dog things indeed and moving on which a walk was needed.

Naruto soon walked outside after having Xenovia hanging out with Ravel, Koneko, and Asia for a moment as he looks for Fenrir. The blonde found the wolf digging up some bones up to take a bite of, before hiding somewhere else in the backyard for later. He smiled as he watched his friend go about his business and started to feel that someone or two were watching him, getting him to narrow his eyes a little and be on guard.

A familiar scent hits his nose and caused Fenrir to growl a little but was calm down when Naruto shook his head and showed that he was going to be dealing with this on his own. The wolf calmed down at this but keep his guard up and the two waited for their guest to show up.

Within the trees in the backyard, Menma and Naruko had been glaring deeply at their failure brother with anger and hatred. They are giving everyone the slip during the small battle and teleportation of the losers by hiding in a camp for the next morning to strike. The pair waited to strike, and now midafternoon was the best time to strike as their target was out and all alone. The siblings believed that their failure brother is only strong because of his whores and without them, he is nothing. Such fools and they will find out the hard way.

Naruto started to sense the rotten siblings close by and started to gather some of his magic to deal with his rude unwanted guests. He didn't need to use the Boosted Gear as it will be overkill and he has different ways of dealing with some rude guests. Time to start the party and send another message to that cursed village.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Menma shouted in pure rage, having enough of waiting and jumped at the blonde in pure anger in his eyes and draw out a kunai to stab.

Naruto just stood calmly as lightning dance around his right arm and smirked as he got his target right where he wants him. He reached outwards to grab the hand that was closing in on him and had his lightning stopped the muscle in that said hand from working, cutting the nerves out and left the attacker wide open.

"It's rude to attack someone from behind and use toys like that, baka. And now…a taste to things to come… **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Naruto roared, taking a deep breath before letting and launching a powerful flame blast like a flamethrower out of his mouth towards Menma.

Menma screamed in bloody murder as he was burning alive and was let go of in order to roll around in ground to shake the flames off. It works but not good enough as the flames kept burning him. He was alive, yes, but will need a good medic if he will stay alive.

Naruko was in shock of this brutality and was about to lose her lunch but held herself together. She soon looked back at her target and saw that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face, causing the only daughter of the Yondaime Hokage to stop dead in her tracks and figured out what just happened. He had known…and she was next as she saw yellow lightning coming out.

Naruto appeared in front of Naruko within an instant with the lightning dance of his fists and shouted, **"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Naruko screamed and groaned in pain as Naruto punched her in the stomach, causing the blood to cough up and was launched back into the ground. The young woman coughed in pain as the lightning-sparked and groaned as she wasn't going to move for a while.

Little did Menma and Naruko know is that Naruto did more damage than they thought.

Before a word could be spoken, a purple magic circle soon teleported the two away and out of this world before Naruto's eyes. The blonde now knew who used that magic circle and wonder what her game is.

 _'I wonder what's your game Ophis? But I had a feeling you will show me soon and it will at the meeting. I can worry about that and her when the time comes. At least I don't have to worry about those people anymore for the time being, and I can't wait to see their faces at what I've done to the pride of their Village,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk on his face and soon patted Fenrir on the head to relax him.

The Red Dragon Emperor has some time before the meeting, and he had a feeling that it will be interesting.

 **Leaf Village**

What was once a proud village was now a shameful place to live in, which is a story for another time as we look at the village's Hokage. Minato Namikaze was not having a good day and things were still going downhill for him. He had finished the meeting with the failed Ninja Team to get Naruto back from a new world, only to return after being handed a crushing defeat. The group was broken and Fourth Hokage had nothing left. He was getting too worried for his children, as Menma and Naruko had yet to return.

The blonde-haired Hokage thought that his children will bring back the failure and it was the only way, as Naruto must be the village's weapon to turn the tide of the war in their favor.

Before Minato could say or do anything, a purple magic circle appeared before his eyes and showed the condition of his two children. Menma was burnt alive with little skin and clothes left, while Naruko was groaning in pain.

"Get in here and called in the medics! Now!" Minato shouted in horror, ordering the ninjas to take his kids away.

 **Short Time Skip**

"I am sorry Hokage, we were able to save your children, but I'm afraid there's bad news," The head nurse said.

Minato and Kushina were waiting in the hospital to hear their kids' health, only for their blood to run cold at being told there was some bad news.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

The nurse sighed and started to read the news of the charts, "Not only has Menma suffered deep burn marks that were caused by a powerful fire attack that has also caused some other things we can't handle, but he was also castrated. Naruko is fine for the most part but is in deep pain and sadness that her ovaries and womb is fired by a powerful lightning attack. I'm sorry, but they won't be able to have kids anymore."

Kushina started to cry out in anguish, becoming a deep mess of what happened to her babies. They won't be able to have kids of their own and the future of their bloodline was gone unless they could get Naruto back.

Minato was furious that Naruto would have done this and ended his bloodline. He will make sure the brat will pay for this and this wasn't the worse part. What will happen if the whole Leaf Village knows that the children of their beloved Fourth Hokage's are unable to have kids? It will be a dark day and there was more to come. When he thought that this couldn't be anything worse, it just did and there is more to come.

Within the shadows of the village, a young man smirked evilly and saw the seeds being planted for him. He now must wait in order to strike at the Dragon and everyone he held dear. But he can wait for his revenge against the Red Dragon Emperor for what he has done to the Old Satan Faction and ruining the plans for new world order. So, revenge can wait as everything was coming together.

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **DxD: Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima. Kuroka. Yasaka. Grayfia Lucifuge. Sona Sitri. Serafall Leviathan. Asia Argento. Xenovia Quarta. Irina Shidou. Rossweisse. Coriana Andrealphus. Ophis. Tiamat. Valerie Tepes. Jeanne. Tsubasa Yura. Seekvaira Agares. Koneko Toujou. Ravel Phenex. Le Fay Pendragon. Elsha. Athena. Kiyome Abe. Ingvild Leviathan**

 **Naruto: Anko. Hana. Izumi (Female Itachi). Konan. Yugito. Fuu. Shizuka. Mei. Shion. Tenten. Ino**

 **Side Pairings:**

 **Vali x TBA**

 **Alex x Medea**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer x Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Azazel x Tsunade**


	7. Chapter 4: Meetings

**Chapter 4: Plans and Meetings**

 **Face to Face by The Word Alive**

 **ORC Building**

The sun sets down for the night come as Naruto walks towards where the Three Faction Leaders and their allies are to have their meeting about Konoha and the trouble that may or not come. Anything can happen and the blonde hopes for something good can go by, but again, anything can happen.

Naruto was at Kuoh Academy and walked towards the ORC, or also known as the Occult Reacher Club building. The club was a cover-up, like other Student Clubs, for Devils and their Peerages members; such as Rias, Sona, and Naruto himself, for example. A good fact is that this building held a good number of meetings between Three Factions of several times before some other Factions join into Team DxD. Good times, very good time. And now with the blonde's girls and wolf coming, the meeting will start soon enough as they enter the building.

Naruto and his girlfriends were now in the meeting room, waiting for the other members of each Faction and the wait wasn't long as they all came in by teleportation circles.

The first was the Devil Faction as four members came from the circles as they were Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/Queen Mikoto Lucifer née Uchiha, Serafall Leviathan and her Queen Ingvild Leviathan.

Ingvild Leviathan is a descendant of the original Leviathan as she has long purple hair and orange eyes as she appears as her late teens as her figure was the same as Rossweisse as her dress was something else. She wears a white noble dress **(Wiki for better looks).**

Naruto and the others found her being chased by members of the Old Satan Faction and rescued her. When she thanks them and told them who she is this shock the group, well instead of Naruto as he was piss at the Old Faction for treating their younger generations like tools. They call both Sirzechs and Serafall about this and want to happen. The two weren't pleased of the news they heard and Serafall decided to make her as her Queen to fix the bad blood and train her in her Ice Magic. They are good friends and later to their surprise, she's the possessor of the Longinus Nereid Kyrie. Both Naruto and Ingvild got along with each other as she laughs at some of his pranks, sadden on how his old home treated him, mad at his former parents and later they became a couple.

The second that came was the leader of the Fallen Faction led by Azazel and his best friend Baraqiel, who is Akeno's father, but they weren't alone. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were there and happen to know the blonde very well. Naruto spared them as they were puppets under Kokabiel, and their punishment was to be maids to Azazel. The Fallen Angel leader noticed the three had felt toward the blonde as he was kind to them when he met the three at a café and allow their punishment to be light at a time. They are the blonde's girls and on a good note so far.

The third was the Angel Faction led by Michael with his sister Gabriel right beside him and with her was her Queen, Griselda Quarta; who is Xenovia's adopted mother. The two and another angel, who that is not here now, are Naruto's girlfriends. At first, was odd to be with Griselda, but Xenovia said it was okay as she liked the mother and daughter love thing.

The fourth was the Youkai Faction led by Yasaka herself, since she was already here, but another came to be by her side and her close friend to her and one of Naruto's girlfriends or mate. The woman had the same body figure as Yasaka has as she has a regal appearance, flowing silky silver hair that cascaded down her back, sharp elf-like ears, heart-shaped face, thin eyebrows, and piercing amber eyes. She wore a white kimono tied closed with a yellow sash as the said kimono was having a hard time to keep her breast in as her skirt was short as it showed her long, milky, shapely legs along with a sinfully plumb butt as well. This woman is Setsuna the daughter of Toga the deceased Inu no Taisho the "Great Dog General" or Inu no Daiyokai the "Great Dog Demon" that once served the Youkai Faction but Setsuna was a Dai-Youkai a higher Youkai than the normal Youkai's and one would think that Toga should lead the Youkai Faction but he didn't want to as he was a better leader to his soldiers than leading a Faction. **(Female Sesshoumaru)**

Now how did Naruto meet Setsuna?

Well during the school trip to Kyoto, Naruto saw Setsuna at night once as she was looking at the full moon but when she saw him, she attacked him right off the since she senses Devil powers from him and thought that he was a threat. The fight lasted only for two hours straight as he became the victor and told her that he and the others weren't a threat to the Youkai Faction. She was a great help to him and the others on rescuing her friend Yasaka from the Hero Faction led by Cao Cao, winning and gaining a new ally Jeanne. The two got along great as they spar with each other and talking with Yasaka but when leaving Kyoto, Setsuna drops the bomb on him that she was now his mate as this made his girlfriends dropped their jaws to the ground. Yasaka giggled and tell him it was Setsuna and her clans custom to find a strong mate.

Since Naruto beat her which was very rare since Setsuna never lost before but she saw him a strong mate as she now felt the dragons blood flowing through him and to her that will make their children even more powerful when born and she the last Dai-Youkai on Earth.

The fifth Faction was the Olympus Faction this, of course, made Naruto frown sometimes as the Thunder God Zeus never comes to the meetings and makes his two daughters Artemis and Athena come to the meeting like always. He understood why since he did beat the crap out of Zeus and telling him not to cheat on his wife EVER again.

But to Naruto, he was fine with this as he got along with these two as Artemis is like a sister to him and future sister-in-law, while Athena is his girlfriend/future wife. Artemis liked him as he wasn't like all other men like she hopped but as a training partner and a brother figure. She happens to have a boyfriend that is not here now, but the blonde had a feeling that he will show up soon enough.

Athena liked Naruto with his thinking out of the box tactics and coming out on top. She asks him if he ever had a plan when they played chess when she lost to him for the first time and he said no plan at all. He just moves when feels like it.

Also, it was planned to have two Faction's great figures be married and formed an alliance between the two. Naruto and Athena were set up after a Rating Game and a Red Satan planning it. Good times, but anyway moving on.

The sixth was the Hero Faction that is now led by Yuki Nonaka **(Testament of Sister New Devil)**. She a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build, with an especially big butt. She has neck-length light blue hair that has a large portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on her right let loose as she has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She was wearing navy-blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor.

Naruto met Yuki after she and some other members of the Hero Faction decided that they didn't like Cao Cao's way of running it and split up into two groups. The Hero Clan led by Yuki and Hero Faction led by Cao Cao. When they defeated Cao and his followers, they made Yuki the new leader of the Hero Faction and became very close to Naruto which she became his new girlfriend and made Jeanne the second leader of the Hero Faction even she is a Devil.

The last one was the Norse Faction and now led by their new leader of Asgard, Thor. He wore his armor with a red cape and had his battle-ax in a safe place as this was a meeting. **(Avengers Infinity War when he arrives at Wakanda).** Naruto saw him as an older brother figure and Rossweisse smiled seeing her good friend.

They all sat at the round table. Naruto took the seat in the middle as his girlfriend's sat in the chairs behind him and the wolf lay down at his side. The meeting was about to begin.

"We got the calls from you Naruto about your old homeworld coming here," Sirzechs was the first to speak.

Naruto nodded his head at this and replied, "Yes it's true."

"This isn't good and how did they come here?" Michael asked.

"From what I know that they came here by wearing a vest to protect themselves when traveling different worlds," Naruto answered, remembering the vests that his former brother and sister wore before he beat them and were set back to their home.

"It's a shame, I would love to study that vest and see how it works," Azazel said with a sigh.

The meeting was interrupted by a purple portal and out came four figures. Everyone all knew who they were and wonder why they are here.

The first was Ophis herself now in her older form as she now likes to stay in that form to be with her chosen mate, the one that captures her attention and later her very heart.

Behind the Dragoness was Vali Lucifer, Naruto's friend/rival/brother figure and the wielder of Divine Dividing which holds the spirit of Albion, The White Dragon Emperor.

With the White Dragon Emperor is his team, being Bikou a descendant of Sun Wukong and Arthur Pendragon who is Le Fay older brother. Also, both Kuroka and Le Fay are members of this team which they are part-time members since they become a member of the blonde's peerage.

This shocked everyone sans for Naruto as he knows that it was her that sent back the Konoha group to his old world yesterday and his foolish siblings.

"Ophis this is a surprise for you on being here?" Athena asked the Dragoness.

Ophis looked at them and her eyes settled onto Naruto which she smiles and said, "I'm here to make Naruto happy by giving him a present."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and wonder what she has in mind.

"What type of a present?" He asked.

Ophis decided to open her portal in the air, allowing seven figures dropped down to the ground. Naruto knew these seven well, four since the four our female and the others were dogs.

The first woman was tall who has a slender frame as she has light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair that is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from the neck down to her thighs. Over this, she is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. This person is Anko Mitarashi and someone close to Naruto.

The second is a fair-skinned woman of a slender build as she has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and red eyes with an additional ring in them. She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit is a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible and the broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it like those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages as she wore regular shinobi sandals, this is Kurenai Yuhi and Naruto's older sister figure.

The third was a young woman with straight purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick but couldn't see her face thanks to the porcelain mask that looks like a cat. She was wearing ANBU uniform as an ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder this is Yugao Uzuki and another person that Naruto was close to.

The last one has long brown hair which is in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large black eyes. She is wearing a light shade of lipstick and has traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka Clan on both of her cheeks, in addition, a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Her outfit was a Konoha flak jacket that is unzipped exposing her cleavage and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee and wore regular shinobi sandals; this is Hana Inuzuka and with her were the Haimaru triplets by the name Tsukimaru, Hainmaru and Jibakumaru. **(Yes, they are female)**

Naruto got up and was moving toward them, but he was tackled by the triplets and the three dogs were starting to lick him as they were happy to see him again. The scene brought smiles on the faces of the others but Fenrir, who decided to bark, making the triplets looked at the wolf and backed off as they bow their heads submissive to him.

Naruto got up and looked at the group.

"It's good to see your four," Naruto smile turn into a small smile, but he noticed that Izumi was missing, though.

Kurenai walked up to hug Naruto and, "It's nice to see you as well Naruto and I'm glad that you have a happy life."

The two ended the hug and Naruto looked at the others.

Anko broke the silence, "Hey brat it's been a while."

"Yeah it has Anko, how about the rest of you been?" Naruto asked.

"We've been good Naruto!" Hana stated

"I can see that Kurenai was right about you having a good life when she saw you and told us," Yugao said.

Naruto gestures them to sit down. This was his chance to get answers and maybe they get their vest for study.

"So, what's been happening in Konoha when I was gone?" Naruto asked, being of questions in mind.

Yugao sighed and answered, "Not good. When word got out of your banishment, Gaara was the first to cut the new alliance is made with the village. Then Wave was the second one to cut ties and Koyuki from Spring cut their alliance as well. Hell, she was their one time to give Minato and everyone a piece of her mind, cursing up a storm and ripping the Icha Icha script that she was about to star in. She later denied them the new Charka Armor without the flaws as well."

Naruto laughs a little at the village's luck and was far after what they have done to him.

"I bet that Danzo was piss when the village wasn't getting the armor," Naruto said.

"He was since I was in the shadows and saw him gripping his cane tightly, but it got worse as the Fire Daimyo marched in the meeting room and was piss as they made him a fool. He found out that they have been faking the reports on mission giving your spoiled brats of a sibling the credit and not you. The loss of the alliance and other village's that want nothing from them, so he cut the village funding by 60%," Yugao replied.

"I see that Konoha has fallen even more after I was sent away," Mikoto stated, getting Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Yugao to noticed her.

They saw Mikoto and were total shock on seeing her.

She saw their look and giggle before speaking, "Naruto gave the same look as well when he saw me, and yes, I was brought here in this world by Ophis ten years ago."

Naruto chuckled at the memory and was one of his shocking moments.

"Hey, do you have one of those vests that protect you from coming here?" The blonde asked, wanting to see the vest for himself.

Hana took off the vest that she had one over her other vest and give it to Naruto. He thanked her before looking and notice something on the vest collar. The blonde recognized it and leaked out KI making everyone look at him of his sudden energy coming out.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, this vest has MY clan symbol on it. That old monkey bastard stole some of my clan's belongings." Naruto growled in anger.

"That man takes things that aren't his," Athena stated, anger as well of someone taking others work.

Naruto calms down as he gave the vest to Azazel and Naruto sat down to think a few things.

Kurenai remembers something and spoke, "Naruto there's something I need to tell you is that Izumi is dying by an incurable disease."

"WHAT!?" Mikoto shouted with tears out of her eyes as her daughter was dying.

"Who told you this?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade was the one to find it in a hidden folder. She found out about Izumi and her disease which she may have a few months, maybe a year to live," Kurenai replied.

Naruto sighed at this and his brain was going a mile a minute. He wanted to test something out on Anko since he has gotten his Evil Pieces. The blonde summoned his peerage pieces, being a Pawn piece.

"I want to test something out. I want to ask you Anko, do you want to be free from your curse?" Naruto asked, showing the Pawn piece and something he wanted to do since finding out about the Curse Mark.

Anko grabbed her neck where her curse mark is and looked at Naruto in surprise. She wanted to do anything to get rid of the Curse Mark, the damn mark that ruin her life and the bastard give her.

"And how are you going to do that Naruto?" Anko asked.

Naruto showed her the pawn piece and answered, "This piece is an Evil Piece. It allows me to reincarnate anyone into a Devil."

"So, they are servants to the said leader?" Anko asked.

"No, I don't treat them as servant. I and a few others treat them like family while others treat them like other things." Naruto replied.

Anko was thinking a lot and ever since she wanted this mark gone. She was tired of its people calling her "Snake Slut", "Snake Whore" or any other thing they can think of.

"Do it," She said as Naruto looked at her and spoke again, "I'm tired of it, all the name calling and people talking behind my back."

"Very well then Anko. Lie down on your back and we can get started," The blonde said.

Anko did as she was told to do as Naruto knelt beside her as his pawn piece started to glow red and the piece merged in with Anko. Anko for herself, felt a little pain but it was coming from her neck, but it stops, and Naruto helped her to sit upright. He asked Ravel to get a mirror for him. She did and used it for the new Devil to see the Curse Mark was gone.

This caused Anko to launch herself at Naruto but instead of as hug, she kissed him right on the lips shocking Rias and the others.

Rias having enough grabbed Anko and pulled her away.

"What in the Nine Hells are YOU doing!?" Rias shouted/asked.

Anko gave her an innocent look and said, "What? I'm giving the brat his reward is that a problem."

Rias eyebrow twitching at her.

 _"Great she acts just like Akeno,"_ She thought.

She heard stories about this person from Naruto and now knowing that those two will get along just great.

"Hey Red, I'm bisexual. So, you better get used to it, but hey picture this you are eating me out when he's banging you from behind or the other way around." Anko said with as teasing smirk while licking her lips.

"ANKO!" Kurenai shouted at her friend.

Anko just laughed at this before getting bonk on the head to stop her actions.

Rias was blushing as the same color as her hair.

Asia fainted with a perverted grin on her face.

Azazel was giggling like a pervert while the others were blushing.

Akeno saying "Ara, Ara" as she put her hand on her cheek with a blush.

"Okay Anko, that's enough. So, what about you three since the village has lost it ways." Naruto asked the others.

Kurenai, Hana and Yugao thought long and hard on one side Konoha was their home, but it didn't feel like it anymore, and they wanted to be with Naruto since the four along with Izumi protected him. But in the end, they just say screw Konoha and be with Naruto.

"Fine, we agree," The three said their answer.

Naruto nodded his head at this, but he looked at Rias, Ravel and Sona.

"Hey Sona, I think that Hana can be your new Rook. Rias, I think Yugao can be your new Knight, as Kurenai can be your first Bishop piece Ravel," Naruto informed.

Sona, Rias and Ravel looked at Naruto then at the other three as they heard that these three were good at his old world, but Rias had a huge smile at this on getting a new Knight, maybe she can teach Kiba new swordsmanship. Sona was looking at Hana with a collective stare as she heard stories about the woman clan as they were good trackers as Hana dogs can be her partners in combat as she nodded her head in approval of this. Ravel on the other hand was blushing up a storm and twiddling her thumbs but Naruto told her she will be a great King but with her resolve she nodded her head in approval.

Naruto smiled at this and gesture them to their new Kings and Naruto decided to summon his three other pawn pieces that he thought they were ready. A bright light appears in the room, having three more females came out of the circle.

The first girl has brown skin, dark brown hair that is tied into a ponytail, cyan eyes for color and she has the same figure as Rias has. Her outfit looked like she belongs to a tribe. This girl is Korra and Naruto found her incase inside of a crystal that the members of the Hero Faction wanted out. The blonde kills them and freed her from imprisonment. When she asks him on what's happening Naruto told her everything on what's going on and to his surprise that the said girl can bend all five elements including metal and has a power to go into a state call the Avatar State. The Red Dragon Emperor asked who gave her these powers she said God did and encase her in the crystal if the world needed her. She and Naruto became good friends as they spar with each other and became a Pawn in his peerage which they later became a couple.

The second girl has short dark blue hair that barely reaches her neck that is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, and then the rest of it frames her face. She has turquoise colored eyes and wears red rimmed glasses as she is remarkably short and has a slender but fit build body as her breast is E-cup size for her age. She is wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining and buttons and a large collar which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sit elaborately designed black and gold epaulettes as the cuffs of the blazer is folded outwards showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt, underneath which she has only ever been shown wearing white panties over which she wears a pair of black stockings which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high, high heel socks and on her feet a pair of black kitten heel shoes. This is Kasumi Shigure a former member of the Hero Faction, best friend to Yuki and part of Naruto's harem.

Naruto met Kasumi during the meeting with Yuki and Naruto can tell that she was a fighter as her martial arts skills were no joke as they did a friendly spar once as she landed an upward kick at his jaw and she wasn't using her scared gear call the "Zero Arm" which is a pair of arm and leg braces with large blades on them. They are dangerous to any members to any faction or dragons as they can hurt or kill them since they have that power to do so.

How did God make them? Michael is still figuring that out as well.

But the two got along. Naruto can tell that Kasumi is a head strong girl like Korra and a good leader to her troops when Yuki gave her a command. But after the Civil War, she offers herself to become a Devil to him as she saw him to be a good leader and also confess her love to him which Rias and the other girls agree to be part of his harem. She became third in command of his peerage if he and Valerie are gone.

The last one has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes and short golden blonde hair which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She is wearing a jacket with a high collar which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length which is open from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim as the jacket sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities resembling the appearance of a cat's paw; this is Tier Harribel as she was the last Shark Youkai. Naruto met her as she was slowly dying with a gaping hole in her chest after she killed a few members of the Hero Faction that was around her and that's when Cao Cao made the final move and stabbed her in the heart. Naruto asked her that she wanted to live and her answer was yes as she wanted to rescue her friend Yasaka and he showed her his Pawn piece making her know that he was a Devil but Setsuna came in and told her that he and the other Devils are here to help. So, she accepted her new role as a pawn and later turn over. Tier is calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytical as she watches her enemies for any weakness or to make a move.

"You summon us Naruto?" Tier asked her king

"Yes, I want you three along with Vali and his team, Rossweisse, Jeanne, Yuki since I know that she wants to come with, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Le Fay, and Setsuna will be coming with me back to my Old World," Naruto stated.

"Let me guess they came for you, did they?" Korra said with a frown on her face.

Kasumi walked up to Naruto and knelt before him for her punishment in not being there for her King.

"I'm sorry my King if our mission wasn't that long we've should have been there for you. I accept any punishment you give me," Kasumi said with her head down.

Naruto groaned at this before picking Kasumi up.

"No, no Kasumi. I'm not punishing you as it was your job to hunt down any surviving members of the Old Faction and I'm saying no now I need your help okay," Naruto said.

Kasumi nodded her head and Yuki sighed at this but smiled at her friend as she knows that Kasumi is very loyal, and she will have anyone's back at any time.

"But Naruto why do you want to go back? You know that Konoha will capture you." Rias said, being worried for her shared boyfriend.

Naruto looked at her with a smile and said, "I need to go since I need to help others that were once me."

Rias's eyes widen when she caught on to his words as he wanted to help others that hold the Tailed Beasts within them, and she nodded her head at this.

"Very well Naruto but be careful and call for help if you need it," Rias said.

Naruto nodded his head that he will be careful and looked toward to Kurenai to ask another question, "Anything else I should know?"

Kurenai nodded her head at this and answered him. "Yes, there is. Orochimaru has declared war against Konoha as he gathered a lot of small nations that has a beef with Konoha thanks to Hiruzen and Danzo."

"Did he got Iwa or Kumo to join him?" Naruto questioned, knowing the bad blood between the villages

"No, he didn't as Kumo refuse to join. The new Raikage, A, didn't want any beef with the Sannin and Iwa to our surprise is slowly rebuilding itself thanks to the Civil War it had with between the Third Tsuchikage Onoki that wanted to destroy Konoha and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, who wanted to remain neutral with Konoha. Kurotsuchi being the winner and refused the Sannin. The snake ran for his life when both Iwa's Jinchuuriki arrived to aid her and went after him." Kurenai answered.

Naruto just chuckled at this, but nodded his head in thanks. He made a few hand signs and a cloud a smoke appeared and out came a small moth as it chirped in happiness on seeing her summoner.

"Mina go tell our friends that I'm coming back and they can let loose on the Toads, along with any of the Snakes that are loyal to Manda and Orochimaru," Naruto said to the moth before speaking again, "And you can tell them that it will be a date, okay?"

The moth chirped in response and happiness before puffed back to the summon world telling the two-boss summons of their mission.

"Okay everyone, gathered anything for this trip, and I mean anything you can carry. Be back here in one hour to go to my old world since it's a kill or be kill world. So, be on your guard when get there." Naruto ordered.

They nodded their heads and left to grab things for this trip look out Elemental since the Red Dragon Emperor is coming back to his former home to raise hell and was ready for battle.

 **Leaf Village**

Within Konoha or Leaf Village, has the village in lockdown and war mode has it gone up. Everyone was so force on the war, they miss the little things and an unknown character showing up.

The shadow took form has a young man wearing a black coat of darkness, watching the village and her people running around like headless chickens for war. It was funny to him as most of the ninjas have little strength left and their best were crippled by either the Red Dragon Emperor or his girls. He saw this as a chance to make prototype army for the Old Satan Faction's come back and revenge.

"It is time," The young man spoke before throwing his coat into the air which soon disappeared into dust of energy and showed his looks before all.

He had golden blonde hair that was spiked upwards and his green eyes are fill with mystery.

"Let the games start," The young man said with a smirk on his face and had a lot of work to do.

This is going to get interesting.

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem (Big) will be show in the next chapter just for the heads up.**

 **...**

 **Vali x Artemis (Maybe a small harem that needs ideas)**


End file.
